


Warm and Bright: The island dragons

by JBZ64, kyodragboar



Series: Coven And Toffee [3]
Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Desert Island Fic, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lizardfolk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Saurian, Tribal, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBZ64/pseuds/JBZ64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: A mysterious voice calls out to Rasticore, who follows it and ends up in an unknown dimension, hoping to be reunited with Toffee. He soon meets a young dragoness and together discovers a paradise that neither of them would believe.Extracted from our rp on discord.
Relationships: Coven (Accursed Dragon)/Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Toffee, Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s), Wolfrun/Original Character(s)
Series: Coven And Toffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note, This story was extracted from our discord channel before being edited and story formatted here. There are bound to be mistakes here and there. So no flames please. Me and J worked hard on this rp series! I will add her as a co-writer once we get this story off the ground. But due to them not having an account here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasticore awakens in an island and meets a dragoness girl with pure magic and start a close bond with her.

"Rasticore..." a voice called out to someone, "Rasticore..."

The eye slowly started to flutter open, the yellow sclera with black slit eye shown briefly and slowly. He was floating in a black void, before him was a glowing light.

"Who..." the slit eyed creature said wearily with his gruff voice, "Who's calling me?"

"Rasticore..." the voice continued, "Awaken. For you must know...The one known as Toffee lives. He lives peacefully in the Realm of Magic Reborn anew." The voice continued. "You must hurry, soon. This world and The sea of Magic will soon be cut to prevent its misuse."

"Wait, What!? Toff's alive?" The light began to dim. "Wait!? Didn't Star destroy the magic? What do you mean reborn anew?"

"Yes...And no." The voice continued. "Magic can not be destroyed, not permanently. All the princess did was reformat it to its original state."

"Then...then send me there, please." He pleaded, "I don't know what will happen if...if..."

He winced a bit, trying to keep himself together, despite knowing what he would have said next would nearly break his heart.

"Very well...but you will not be alone."

Rasticore, upon hearing those words, looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"She will help you reunite." the voice continued, "For she carries something quite special...reborn magic, pure and untouched by selfish hands. We will also restore your body..." Rasticore then felt a tingling in his arm, looking down he saw his defective arm was now back to its fully grown state. Flexing it, realizing it was real. Suddenly, he felt a pop in one of his eye sockets and the crystal wedge in it hitting the nonexistent ground. He now had both his eyes back!

"Woah, thanks, who are you?" Rasticore asked.

"We are the voices that dwell within the Scion of Magic." The voice said before the light beginning to fade. "Now awaken."

* * *

The green lizard woke up with a start, slowly getting up on his knees, he was on a beach, with a jungle nearby. He relized he still had his new arm and eye, proving the dream before was all too real. He looked as if he was about to cry, the lizard that had frills on his side of the head to neck smiling warmly. He had hope after all.

"I..." he began, him slowly getting up.

He dusted his jeans, noticing his boots had been missing, though he did not mind. But he was just thankful to now be somewhere where he would eventually find...

He then noticed, on the sandy shore, a sleeping half naked pink dragon on the beach, she had beautiful white hair and a pair of wings pinned under her, her pants tore at the ankle area. A palm tree had her lower body pinned down. Rasticore walked over and knelt over her. "Hey, Hey." He shook her gently.

The pink dragon's eyes opened. "Five more minutes, Grandpa." She said sleepily. She then looked at Rasticore. "Oh, Hey."

"Hey, Uh...What are you doing here?" Rasticore asked.

"I was walking around exploring when this tree fell onto me sooooo..." The dragoness gestured to her pinned form. "...This is my life now."

Rasticore only shook his head before smiling, "Uh here. Let me help you with that."

He grabbed both parts of the tree, speaking, "Get ready."

The dragoness nodded to him, him slowly grabbing the tree bottom where she was pinned as he grunted and pulled it up a bit.

The tree was then pulled off her, The dragoness quickly scooting away from it as she shakily got up, After bending her legs for a bit she hugged Rasticore. "Thank you so much you're my hero!" She then steps away. "I was this close to inventing life stories for seashells and driftwood that drifts into my field of vision." She said actually believing that was going to happen.

"No problem, Hey, Is there anyone else on this island?" Rasticore asked.

"Well, I've been screaming my lungs out since yesterday when I got stuck under that tree, so I'm going to say no." She said dryly.

"Damn." he frowned to himself, "So much for that."

"Though I did see another island from the mountains the other day." she continued, "But I don't know if anyone lives over there or not."

He pondered a bit, wondering if this other island would be the one where Toffee was in. And if he was,

he hoped that Toffee would be delighted that he would be seen again by the frilled lizard.

For despite going different paths in their lives, Rasticore still missed him and he wished to see if he was okay.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." The dragoness smiled, "If we're gonna know each other, then at least let's know our names. Mine is Wyverna."

"Rasticore." The green lizard said shaking her hand.

"Alright then. First, we need wood, Because wood equals fire, fire equals a hot meal. A hot meal equals not starving to death." Wyverna said listing. Rasticore raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, Haven't eaten in a day. Got distracted." The dragoness said.

"Good idea. We can gather wood for a raft." Rasticore said before looking at the dragoness and remembering what the voice said. "You can use magic right?"

"Magic? What's magic?" She replied blankly. By her innocent expression, she had no idea what Rasticore was talking about.

The frill lizard only sighed, "We'll talk about it later after we eat, okay?"

"Sure." She nodded.

As she left to go get firewood, Rasticore only smiled at where Wyverna had departed for a moment. She did look cute for a pink dragoness with white hair. For Rasticore knew that she might be someone special and perhaps, if possible, having her for the company for a while wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Later that night, Wyverna was stuffing her face with mushroom and fish kababs, Rasticore was amazed on how much she was eating. It was as if she spent the past 32 hours trapped under- Oh right. Soon Wyverna finished her meal as she lay next to the fire. "Oh, sweet blessings of nice things, I needed that."

"So, Wyverna how long have you been here?" Rasticore asked.

"Hard to say, I used to live with my grandpa, But he then just...Poof. Disappeared." Wyverna explained. "I figured he was hiding, on the account of being so small."

"Small? Wyverna, Was your grandpa, by any chance?-"

"Yeah? What?" She asked, crooking her head.

"...Never mind." Rasticore said leaving that hatchet buried.

Once she gulped down her food, she looked to him, asking, "So anyway, tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" he spoke a bit with concern.

"Yeah, I mean what happened to you that got you here and all that? And..." she continued, taking another piece of fish, "And what were you like before coming here?"

Rasticore looked a bit bashful at what she asked him.

"Well, I was apart of a monster military for a few years with a general I admired, Worked as a guard at a reform school. Bascily just drifted, Now I came here to reunite with someone important to me."

"Sounds like you had a full life, Well, I'm happy to help you find that person." Wyverna said looking at the night sky. Rasticore walked over to her to lay down next to her.

"This place is nice," Rasticore said looking at the night sky. "I can image worst places to be stuck."

"It is..." she smiled before looking down, "Though ever since my grandpa had gone, I...I got lonely."

"I see. I know what it's like to be lonely sometimes." he replied to her.

The two finally finished their meals together, him looking at her.

"So uh, what else can you and your grandfather do?" he asked her.

"Well I have been learning how to make clothes on my own. We have plenty of materials." she smiled.

"Interesting." he pondered.

"And um...I can also do these strange abilities I had." Wyverna continued.

"Wait what?" Rasticore said as Wyverna got up.

"Just try not to scream." She said before kneeling down, she then placed her palms on the grounds as her hounds began to glow pink, suddenly, small pink flowers began to bloom around the two.

"Wow, This is so..." Rasticore said before realizing. "Pure..."

"Huh?" Wyverna said watching the lizard get up.

"Wyverna, Your magic is completely uncorrupted. In my past experience, The acts of magic I witness were used for fighting, But your magic...It's." He said looked at the pinkish, glowing Lillies.

"Is this what the ability I have is? Magic?" she pondered.

"Yeah, that's what you have." He continued. "But there is only pure uncorrupted magic within you. And Wyverna...I want to tell you...this magic in you is a blessing."

"Rasticore, I..." she said with a slight blush.

"Now I'm starting to understand why this world is separating from my own," Rasticore said. "That Psychopath Mina would turn you into a weapon the moment she finds you."

"I'm sorry, What?" Wyverna said confused.

"Best you don't know," Rasticore said before grasping her hand. "Point is, With proper training, you can use this power for a good, way beyond comprehension."

"You really think so?" she smiled a bit, her dragon tail wagging.

"Of course." Rasticore grinned, "After all, you could use the company."

"Oh thank you, Rasticore. Thank you." Wyverna smiled as she hugged him.

She couldn't help but feel excited about what she had discovered, especially learning that she could do this thing called magic.

"For now...I think we should rest up and build our raft tomorrow." the male smiled, "And besides, I want to know what's at the other side as much as you do."

Wyverna was blushing when she snapped out of it. "Oh, Yes." She said looking around. "It's late, and I want to sleep off the carbs I gained." She nervoisly laid down and tried to got to sleep. "Night!"

"...Night, Wyverna." Rasticore said as he nestled against a nearby tree.  "She's not too bad looking." He muttered to himself as he chuckled a bit.

With the right training and guidance, he hoped Wyverna would get the proper training.

And she was pretty attractive for a dragoness. What with her cute looks, her dark pink horns, her adorable wings and the tits that hardened on her naked breasts...

Blushing, the frilled lizard tried to shake it off. He knew he had to focus on finding out if Toffee was alive out there somewhere.

And besides, the last woman he had to deal with, Heinous or Meteora as she called herself, she, the half-monster, was attracted to him, even before she was nursing him to health. However, he did not feel the same way to her. In fact, Meteora acting like she was in love with him was not only annoying, but it was, at least to him, pretty creepy. He even tried to break it down gently, though her yandere-ness at the time blew him up and reduced him to an arm. He was just thankful that he'd never had to deal with the likes of her creepy obsession ever again at least.

"Well, At least she's happier now with her family," Rasticore said to himself drifting off.

* * *

Hours later, Rasticore stirred awake in the middle of the night by a pair of wandering hands. He opened his eyes slightly to see Wyverna was rubbing his muscles, curious. She probably never seen another male beside's her "Grandpa" So this was a first for her.

"Unnnh...wha?" he spoke as he muttered and moaned, "W-Wyverna?"

She realized a bit, removing her hands as she blushed, "I...I'm sorry. I just...I was curious and...you're so muscley and all and I needed to know if they're real."

"You liked my muscles, huh?" he realized.

"Yes." She said admitted it.

"Well, Don't let me stop you." He said lifting his arms, giving her a clear view of his abs.

The dragoness smiled a bit as she blushed, her one hand touching his abs, feeling the abs so tenderly, him moaning softly. Her other hand strayed to one of the pecs with his nipple, cooing as he felt her hand rub it gently.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." he mutters to her.

"They're so big," she blushed to him, her tail wagging.

His pants felt tight, his bulge slowly starting to rise within.

"Uh..." The dragoness notice the bulge. "Your..."

"Go ahead," Rasticore said smiling. "I'm all yours."

Wyverna gulped as she began to shakily undo Rasticore's pants.

The button popped open and the zipper pulled, she looked awed at what she saw: his risen hardened penis twitching, eager for release.

"I...It's so big, Rasticore." she blushed.

"Would you like a taste?" he cooed.

"Yes..." she grinned, then eagerly started to lick his cock.

"Mmmm Wyvern..." he mutters, feeling her tongue licking his dick.

Wyverna's instincts were guiding her and guiding her well, She licked at that shaft before daring to put it into her mouth, working into her mouth, getting deeper to the base.

"Ah. Wy! your..." Rasticore moaned. "You're killing me here! Damn." He looked at the dragoness with a hungry look.

The frills started flapping up, him growling in pleasure as she continued, deep throating as her free hand dug in her pants, digging inside to throb her own clit.

"Y...yes Wyvern!" He grunted and growled, his tail used to wrap around her as she kept sucking and groaning.

"Enough foreplay!" Rasticore then pulled her off before using his claws to tear off her pants, He pounced onto her before holding onto the ground as he crawled down towards her pussy, He gave a teasing lick, earning a moan from the dragoness before moving his tongue into her.

"Ahhh Rasticore!" She moans loudly, groping her breasts, "I worked hard to make those!"

"You'll just have to make more..." he chuckle before licking and suckling her.

He pulled and kicked off his own pants, leaving him as naked as her as he continued to ravenously tongue into her.

"Mmm Rasticore." she moans softly, her pinching her own tits.

He ripped his tongue free as he crawled up her, placing his hand onto her cheek before kissing her deeply. Their tails entertwaining with one another.

The two moaned softly, the tongues intertwining as well.

Never had he felt this good, even better than all the years he had to go at it alone. And perhaps she could be...

She moans softly as the frill lizard grabbed her left breast with a moan, him grinding a bit to her.

The two broke the kiss gently as they looked at one another's eyes with saliva dripping from their mouths.  Rasticore's shaft was now pressing gently at Wyverna's entrence. "I...I"m sorry, Wy, I can't hold back." Rasticore said, earning a comforting shh from the dragoness.

"Don't hold it. Just...Be gentle." She said softly. Earning a nod from Rast.

Slowly, he pushed his shaft into her, her moaning softly as she felt it inside.

"Mmm...so tight, So warm..." he growled, slowly beginning to hump her.

"Rasticore..." she mutters as she moans from his humpings.

Wyverna was in a daze as the larger reptile embraced her, filling her with strong male lizard cock. Rasticore licked her neck as a sign of passion.

"Ahhh yes!" She moans loudly.

"Yes, you love this, don't you?" he chuckled as he humps more.

"I love it!" she grinned, feeling his shaft going deeper into her, his sac hitting her flesh.

"Gods, so beautiful..." Rasticore continued in a lusty daze as he humps

"Ahhhh...It feels so good!" Wyverna cried out. "I...want to do this more! I need to do this more!"

"Nice girl, Just enjoy this round," Rasticore said as Wyverna's legs hooked around his body.

"UNNHHH! YES!" she started shouting with pleasure as he humps harder.

"Ahhh, so good! So fucking good!" He growls as he thrusts.

"More! More!" she eagerly shouted.

"Shit, I'm going to..." Rasticore moaned as his thrusting started to quicken.

"Yes...Ah, Yes!" She yelling feeling a pleasure building.

With intensity, the two blushing, the male cummed hard, her feeling him shoot inside her.

Both panted with lust and pleasure, the two lying together with Rasticore on top of her.

"Rasticore, that...that's amazing." she smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Rast said licking her cheek. "We can do it whenever you want."

"Thank...You..." She said slowly drifting off.

Rasticore smiled and watched her finally drift to sleep.

She definitely needed it, he thought as he lied on top of her.

The male, frills flapping down to normal again, held her tightly to help keep her warm within the night before drifting to sleep.

For he knew that by tomorrow, the two's bond would grow stronger after this result and that by then, he'd be her protector, her friend...and perhaps her lover. 

* * *

The next day, Rasticore had finally finish the raft, Wyverna made the finishing touches to the raft by using her powers to bind the raft together with pink vines.

"Alright, we should be all set," Rasticore said before checking the breeze. "We should be able to get to that island in an hour."

"Great!" Wyverna smiled.

Rasticore, having redressed in his pants, looked to the dragoness, who had placed on a makeshift brown top with handmade green pants due to her brown ones having been ripped during the previous night's sex. After all, she couldn't go over there nude in case she found some other people.

In the makeshift bag, she put down the supplies and clothing she had made, speaking, "So we ready to go, Rast?"

"Heh, you bet, Wy." the male chuckled.

The two pushed the raft off the shore and got a good distance, careful not to capsize, eventually, after a short voyage, they landed on the other island, Unlike the island Wyverna was on, this island was much bigger.

They then followed the stream, inland, where they found a large spring lake, in the center of the lake was an island with a willow tree, Rast notice the stone slab underneath the tree, however, he was soon drawn to the sound of feral growls, Looking behind the tree towards the waterfall, He saw two lizards, One looked to be a dragon much like Wyverna, Only he was a male and bigger. He was also blue and had ivory white horns. He was making love to a slender male lizard underneath the waterfall, after getting a closer look, Rasticore recognized the lizard.

"Toff?!"


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Toffee and meeting Coven with Tricera, Rasticore and Wyverna learn a couple of things.
> 
> I own nothing by the way, XD

"Toff?!" Rasticore yelled seeing the gray lizard, Wyverna was too busy having a nosebleed moment seeing two hunky lizards fuck to inject.

"Oh gods..." She blushed upon what she saw with her tail wagging.

"Ahhh! Fuck Toffee yes!!" the blue dragon shouted in pleasure as he thrust into Toffee's anal. Tongue hanging out.

"Yes, you love this don't you, Coven?" Toffee growled as Coven slammed against his hips.

"Fuck, shut up, You're still a slut for my cock!" The dragon known as Coven yelled.

"But it'll still be nice to switch our roles every once in a while." Toffee said calming. "Damn, The only thing that could make this better is-Rast!?" He then got up suddenly, accidentally pushing Coven into the water.

Coven emerged from the water sputtering out. "What the hell!? Why did you get up so suddenly!?" Coven said before seeing Rasticore and Wyverna. "...Please tell they're mirages..." Coven said embarrassed. 

"Uh..." was the only response the nosebleeding dragoness said.

"Toffee...?" The frill lizard spoke, approaching the nude slender lizard, "Is that...did I just..."

"Rasticore? How did you find me?" he asked in awe, "And how did you even get here?"

"Uh, Well..." Rasticore began but began to stutter when The sound of a door opened nearby, A yellow triceratops was walking out of the recently built house near the lake, she looked to be a few weeks pregnant judging from her bulging belly.

"Guys dinner's ready," Tricera said before looking at the two other guests. "Uh...Where did these two come from?"

"Uh hi." Wyverna spoke, trying to use a leaf to clean her nosebleeding, "Uh we uh...we just...I uh..."

"Okay, I'll make it clear to the point." Rasticore said to them, "I landed yesterday on a nearby island and met this girl, Wyverna, then we decided to come here today. It took an hour to get to this island."

"Another island?!" Coven, having dried himself from the waters, spoke in shock.

"Oh, Yeah, I did see an island one time from the beach." Tricera said thinking.

"Lets head inside." Toffee said picking up his and Coven's loincloths. "We can explain everything there."

"Oh uh sure." Rasticore smiled a bit, blushing at the two nude reptiles a bit as they followed, him watching the two don their own loincloths.

"This place seems...very tribal-like." Wyvern said, "Unlike how my "grandpa" and I wear the clothing we make."

"We're just used to it for now." Toffee said to her.

"Plus, we keep our old clothes somewhere safe to keep them from getting torn up," Coven said as well.

During dinner, Coven and Toffee explained how they met each other, How they met Tricera, and how they ultimately decided to start a new tribe on this island.

Both Rasticore and Wyvern took each moment of their explanation with interest, the two surprised at the three on their growing bond.

"Wow...that's shocking," Wyvern spoke as she blushed a bit.

"And I'm guessing you and the frilled one bonded quite well too," Tricera smirked to her as the dragoness blushed.

"This works out well," Toffee said placing a hand on Rasticore shoulder. "Now you and Wyverna can live here with us and start a new life."

"Just so you know, we sorta have an open relationship thing going on," Coven said finishing his food. "In case you're interested."

The two blushed a bit with surprise. Rasticore especially considering what he saw earlier with the two males.

"Well, I uh..." the frilled lizard spoke as he smiled a little.

He wouldn't mind it at all as long as Toffee being there would make it all better for them.

It was then he realized something, something important about Wyvern's magic that he needed to talk to Toffee alone about. He knew that Toffee had hate for magic and all and needed to find a way to let him know gently without him freaking out somehow.

"That's great!" Wyvern smiled, "I can help you guys build all sorts of stuff. Maybe some nice clothing too while we're on the line. I mean the loincloth looks are okay, but what if you need to be fancy and all that for something special or have a baby shower or something?"

The three that had lived on the island only chuckled in amusement with her ideas. She too would be someone to be used to. And Tricera, once she had finished laying her eggs soon would want to test this dragoness out on how well she can bond.

"I'm so happy!" she smiled as she fluttered a bit with her wings, "And I wish gramps was here with us..."  In her excitement, her wings knocked over a cup, spilling water. Coven reacted. extending his hand and causing the water to suddenly freeze before it hit the floor.

Rasticore and Wyverna just stood there, blank-eyed to what just happened. "Did Coven just used...?" Rasticore asked.

"He can use...ice?" she spoke in shock.

"Of course I can." Coven grinned, "I'm an ice dragon."

"And you're okay with it?" Rasticore asked Toffee.

"I'm...Working on it..." Toffee said looking away. "That's all I can do at the moment."

"Hmmm, I see." Rasticore pondered a bit.

"I'm sorry, though." Wyverna spoke meekly, "I didn't mean to knock it down and all."

"Hey, lass. It's okay, it's okay." Coven smiled at her.

"I mean I got excited and wanted to bring my "grandpa" here and well..." she continued, her tail wagging bashfully.

"Your grandpa, huh?" The lizard with hair asked her.

"Yeah, He's gone now," Wyverna said sadly.

Tricera looked around before deciding to raise the mood. "Hey, why don't we have some tea by the lake, I made a fresh pot earler." She said looking at the kettle Coven made her.

"Oh sure." Wyverna smiled, "Tea sounds great now."

The females got up as Coven looked at the frilled lizard looking bashful, him pondering for a moment.

"So...are you the lizard Toffee talked about?" The blue drake asked.

Rasticore looked surprised, speaking, "Wha?"

"You know, you being the soldier to...relieve Toffee during his service," Coven said to him.

"Oh, Geez, How much did he tell you?" Rasticore said bashfully.

Coven chuckled. "More than enough, Relax." He then learned into the lizard's face. "I'm more than willing to share him and Tricera." He said seductively while winking at him.

"Uh well, I..." Rasticore began stuttering.

He then felt the comforting hand of Toffee's patting his back before he turned.

"Shhh, relax, Rasticore." Toffee only spoke calmly, "Things will be all right...besides, at least I'm slowly trying to accept some magic."

"Yeah, if your fear of magic was trying to Coven's..." Rasticore began, "I hate to think how you can handle what I was explained about magic not totally gone."

Toffee only rose his brow with concern.

"You see, A few months after Star destroyed you, She had to destroy magic to stop That psycho Mina from misusing it," Rasticore explained.

Toffee gazed at him deadpanned. "...What?" He said as if he was hit with a brick.

"Apparently magic can't be destroyed just...Rebooted." Rasticore said rubbing his head.

"Rebooted?" Coven glanced at him.

"Yeah, and the voices, the voices from the Scion of Magic I heard before I came to here." Rasticore continued, "They said that Wyvern carries reborn pure and uncorrupt magic that isn't tainted."

"Meaning, It's can be configured to obey non-human creatures." Toffee said. He looked at Coven. "Coven here must be a scion of magic like Wyverna. Able to generate his own supply of magic."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Coven commented.

"Yeah, and also...uh, I lost my arm and eye trying to get your finger back when you were leaving your own path." Rasticore continued before speaking, "But the scions...they gave them back to me before I awoke on the island and found Wyverna."

He then held Toffee's hand as he continued, "And now...here we are, all together now and...and..."

Tears came from the frilled lizard's eyes as he said with joy, "I've never been glad to see you again. Finger restored and all." 

"Trust me, I understand as well." Coven said before adding. "My arms and legs were cut off one time by a demon! Thank god for my icy healing power."

"...The important thing is," Rasticore continued, "Now that we're here, it's more than perfect. We can live the lives we can have that we normally couldn't get back home."

Toffee only smiled warmly to him, him patting the frill side as he smiled, "Just knowing that you, Coven, Tricera, and Wyverna will be there to help me get over the magic and bond quite well to build a new tribe is more than enough, Rasticore."

The male lizard with frills then gave Toffee a huge kiss on the lips.  Coven sighed, seeing the tender moment. "Come on. Let's join the girls." He said opening the hut door.


	3. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get taboo from here...

That night at the spring, Tricera and Wyverna were both naked, the tea setting near the edge of the lake as they sipped from the small cups, all the while Tricera eyed Wyverna's body. "Your very beautiful, Wyverna." She commented.

“Oh uh... thank you. And you look nice too, Tricera.” She smiled to her new friend 

“How’s the tea, Wyverna?” She asked 

“It’s really good. Better than the tea I tried to make one time.” The dragoness smiled before she then looked at the lump in her stomach. "So, You're going to be a mother?" She asked.

"Yes, A month from now," Tricera said, It takes a full month for a Saurian to lay their eggs and a few weeks for them to hatch.

"Are you scared?" Wyverna asked.

"Not really." Tricera replied, "I came from a large family, so I have plenty of experience with handling hatchlings." She said confidently.

“Oh...” Wyverna spoke, “I bet you’re going to be a great mother.”

“So what about you?” She asked her new friend, “Did you have any experience prior to Rasticore?”

"Uh..." Wyverna blushed. "Not really..."

"Hmm..." Tricera scooted closer. "Want me to teach you some things?" she said tenderly.

She then placed a hand on one of Wyverna's breasts, causing her to blush.

She moans softly a bit as she gasped from the slow groping

“Unnnh Tricera?” She mutters as the other female leaned in.

"Easy. It appears we have an audience." Tricera said slowly. Wyverna looked over to see the other sipping tea and watching the two, with Rasticore giving Wyverna an encouraging look. "Shh...Just relax, and focus on giving our men a show." Tricera said before cupping Wyverna's cheek lovingly before kissing her.

She blushed a bit before the two slowly tongues kissed, the two tails slowly intertwining  She couldn’t believe how good the kiss with Tricera felt  Coven, Toffee, and Rasticore were just enjoying the show, occasionally whispering to one another. Coven then reached over and kissed Rasticore, earning a chuckle from Toffee.  The two females kissing intensified. As Wyverna's hand began to move across Tricera's body.

"Mmm Wyverna..." she moans softly, feeling the dragoness hands rubbing around her own body.

"Mmm for a Saurian, you're quite beautiful." Wyverna giggled as she explored Tricera's own body.

Rasticore, as they watched, felt Coven's hands rubbing his own muscles as the frilled lizard growled.

Toffee decided to get in, reaching over with both his hands, he began to stroke off the two's cocks with ease.

Wyverna then resumed kissing Tricera. More passionately than before. Tricera then lowered her hands until one of them found her cunt, before it began to prod at it.  "Ahhh Tricera!" she moans loudly.

"Awww, so cute and wet." Tricera grinned while chuckling.

Toffee could feel Coven's restlessness. "He's all yours." Toffee said releasing Coven's dick. Allowing him to walk behind Toffee. "As for you." Toffee said before pushing Rasticore onto the lake's edge.

"Toff, I..." Rasticore began speaking as he noticed.

"What-what are you-?" he spoke curiously as he saw the naked Coven approaching Rasticore.

Toffee begins to straddle Rast's hips as he began to take in the green lizard's dick. Coven smiled as he watches Toffee take Rasticore's cock. He then began to spread Rasticore's legs, prepping his cock for entry.

Tricera and Wyerna with deep kissing, gazing at the three in awe as they realized what was happening.

"I think they're having a great time as well," Tricera smirked a bit.

"Oh gods," Wyverna blushed as she saw the cock inserted into the entry with amazement.

"Enjoying it too?" The Saurian woman giggled to her as the dragoness started to nosebleed a bit again.

"I...yes." Wyverna smiled as her clit was rubbed.

Soon, Rasticore, Coven and Toffee were in a threesome, Fucking each other as Wyverna and Tricera watched. "Don't worry. You'll get some of that cock soon." Tricera muttered.

"I will?" Wyverna smiled While drooling a little. "Oh, I can't wait."

She moaned as the dragoness' cunt kept getting throbbed as the males fucked one another, Rasticore grunting and moaning as he felt Coven's cock smacking into him.

"Oh god!" Coven panted, "So good...so good!"

"Mmmm, you love this, don't you?" Rasticore panted to Toffee, grunting and moaning as he thrust, feeling Toffee clenching around him.

"Yes!" Toffee moans loudly.  "Back then, it was just two." Toffee groans and moans, his hair a mess, "But now...with five...is even better!!"

"Mmmm, those boys are so fucking hot together!" Tricera moans loudly, feeling her clit dripping wet.

"Fuck, Here comes the first shot." Coven cried out cumming inside of Rasticore.

"Damn it! AHHHH!!!" Toffee came onto Rasticore, Finally, Rasticore came, striking Toffee's prostate with his seed.

The two slid back into the spring to recuperate, However, Their primal desires started to hunger again. "I'm in the mood for something...Sweet." Coven said looking at Wyverna and Tricera.

"Oh?" Wyverna spoke, pretending to act scared, "Us? Oh, Coven."

The dragoness and Saurian woman were pulled up to the males who grinned at them.

"You'll like having us inside of you," Toffee chuckled to the dragoness who blushed. "It's common for females to want to bear a clutch of strong healthy males."

"We will mate again and again so that you will bear our children, Do you object?" Coven said as if he was some sort of primal beast.

"No." Wyverna smiled, "Ever since Rasticore and I first met, then met all of you...I'm eager to accept baring children."

"Good!" Rasticore grinned as the men brought her to lie down on the smooth stone edge of the spring.

Coven then crawled on top of Wyverna before deeply kissing her. Toffee was making out with Tricera as Rasticore sat nearby to rest.  He watched as the couples were having their primal sex together, him throbbing as he watched.  "I think I'm gonna enjoy being in this new world." Rasticore chuckled and mutters, moaning with frills flapped up.

"So beautiful." Coven grinned to the dragoness, groping her naked breasts.

"Oh...oh...Toff." Tricera moaned as Toff mated with her, thrusting deep into her core.

"Unnnh fuck Tricera!" Toffee growled in a primal lust like a predator.

"God, I love this!" Tricera panted with lust, delighted in the pleasure.

"So fucking hot." Wyverna watching moans before feeling Coven's dick entering inside her.

She felt him smacking hard into her as she started moaning and screaming.

"Fuck! I want this!" The dragoness shouted to the dragon, "I want to have this!"  Coven bucked into hard as he bit at her neck lovingly. Enjoying the feeling of a new mate to claim.  "AHHH! COVEN!" she screamed in pleasure from the ice dragon's bite.

"Unnnh..." Tricera moans, "You'll be blessed with not just Coven's...but Toffee and Rasticore's too."

"Yes...I want their babies! I want the babies to be theirs!" Wyverna shouted with eagerness.  Coven thrust harder and harder, her screaming more and more.

"Shit...so horny." Rasticore moans loudly while throbbing harder.  Seeing all four of them in this intense sex was turning him on more and more.

"Damn it, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum inside!" Coven shouted thrusting harder.

"Then...then do it!" Wyverna pleaded, "Cum inside!"

He shouted and screamed with her, the dragon cumming hard into the dragoness.  The seed filled her entire womb. Toffee yelled next. Filling Tricera up next.

Coven pulled out weakly, seed spilling out her cunt. Wyverna was panting before seeing Rasticore getting down toward her's cum soaked entrance, "My turn." Rasticore said hungrily.  He held Wyverna as he smirked, "I hope you're hungry for more, dragoness."

"Then do it." She spoke with lust in her eyes.

Rasticore then shoved himself into her opening, her screaming loudly in pleasure with the other three watching.

"Yes, Give it to me." Wyverna cried out. "I want to bare eggs, I...Uhh.." Wyverna moaned out as Tricera crawled up to her and kissed her gently as she was fucked by Rasticore.

The two's tongues entered as the females moaned, her feeling the frilled lizard thrusting harder and harder into her.

"You're gonna wear her out before I get a chance to try out myself." Toffee smugly grinned to Rasticore.

"Hey, there's plenty of her to go around." Rasticore moans as he thrusts.

Rasticore continued to hump her, it wasn't before long that Rasticore was getting close to climaxing as well. "Shit, Here it comes!" Rasticore moaned thrusting hard.

Wyverna gasped as she felt his seed shot into her, her moaning in intense pleasure as Rasticore grunted, pulling out as he panted.

"Mmmm...that was good, Rast, just like before." Wyverna smiled.

"If you liked his dick, wait 'til you try mine." Toffee chuckled to her, giving her a kiss.

While Toffee lacked girth, He sure made up with lenght, Wyverna gasp as he the long shaft push into her womb, Giving Toff a clear shot once He released.

"Unnnh Toffee!" She shouted

"Loving this so far?" Tricera smirked to her.

"I...I do..." the dragoness blushed.

Toffee began to thrust in a steady tempo, earning a series of happy moans from the dragoness.

"Mmmm Toffee!" She moans from his thrusts, her wings flapping happily.

"Unnnh Wyvern..." he spoke and grunted.

She clenched the dirt with pleasure, moaning that she was enjoying each and every moment of this.  "So tight!" Toffee growled, "Very fucking tight!!"

Toffee growled as he felt the climax closing in. Wyverna was reaching the pivot of pleasure once again.

"DO IT! FUCKING CUM!!" She shouts with lust.

With that, Toffee screamed as he shot his seed into her womb, Wyverna blushing before she finally lied down, nearly collapsing with Toffee, panting, wearily removing himself. The five laid together panting. Letting the night calm their afterglow. Tricera was cuddling next to Wyverna as the males were slowly getting up. Coven picked up Wyverna while Rasticore picked up Tricera. They then entered the primitive house. They carried the two into a bedding area where they laid the two down onto the soft straw bedding. Coven laid down onto his back. Unable to turn onto his side due to his bull-like horns. (The curse part previously mentioned)

"It was pretty intense, I'll give it that." Coven grinned a bit, the content of what had happened earlier, despite his unable to turn to the sides due to the horns on his head.

Toffee pulled the fur blanket over the two females, chuckling at the two's cute sleeping faces.

He smiled warmly at the sleeping two, Rasticore watching the male with hair.

"Heck of a day, wasn't it?" The frilled lizard grinned, nuzzling Toffee's neck for a moment.

"It was." Toffee only spoke, "I'm just amazed that you found your way over here to this new world."

"Well, with our world being cleaved from this one soon and all that, I figured I may as well go where I can actually follow for once." Rasticore chuckled as he looked at Toffee.

"I see." The gray lizard said.

"Alright you two, We can love each other more tomorrow." Coven yawn as he stretched in his spot before beginning to drift off. "Let's get some sleep."

Both nodded with Toffee and Rasticore heading to the makeshift beds, the frill lizard carefully lying on it before looking back at where Toffee was, him having drifted to sleep.

Rasticore only knew one thing...he was going to enjoy his time on the island with his new life and future family he would share it all with.


	4. Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And time goes on and on....

The following week. Wyverna looks at the new field she and the others built. "This was a good idea." Toffee said walking up to her, He was wearing newly sewn pants made by the dragoness. During the days here, Wyverna had crafted clothes that were easy to slip out of and easy to move around in. By using Toffee and Coven's old clothes as a baseline. She almost fainted after seeing how damaged Coven's shorts were, Since they were originally made for humans. She also learned Coven was once human himself, But the details of his transformation were hidden in Coven's story.

"I figured if we're going to add a few members of our group, we're going to need a better source of food." Wyerna commented. "Yes," Coven nodded, "I mean after all, what we were normally eating can get tiring after all. Especially fish." The dragoness giggled a bit with a smile. "Alright, Now we just need some seeds," Tricera said, Wyverna thought for a moment before reaching into her satchel and pulling out a seed pouch. "I brought some over from my island yesterday, Me and Rasticore sailed back and I grabbed a few bags from My grandpa's storage. Some tomato seeds, Watermelon, potatoes, Coco bean...Way too many coco beans." Wyverna said looking at the seed collection.

"You and your grandpa had a lot to do, huh?" Tricera spoke, being earned a nod from her. "It'd be nice to know your grandfather's name at least so we can uh...make a memorial later." The seeds were each given to them as Wyverna nodded a bit meekly. "Oh course, His name was Glossarick." Wyverna said, causing Toffee to freeze. "He wasn't really my Granpa, He just took care of me, I was in a dark place once...But he found me and took me to that island."

Coven notice Toffee was breathing hard. "Toff, You okay?" Coven asked.

"I'm...Fine..." Toffee replied walking away. Wyverna crooked his head.

Rasticore, listening, only looked uneasy.

"Glossarick?" he muttered, "That guy who...?"

He couldn't believe what he heard. Glossarick actually caring for someone when he not only neglected his own created children, but also led the Butterflies to do destructive things with the magic.

"Did I say something wrong?" Wyverna asked Rasticore upon them watching Toffee walk away.

"Uh, It's noting. Try not to worry about it." Rasticore said looking at Toffee.

Toffee was at the beach looking at that distant island. "What were you up to old man?" Toffee mused. Rasticore and Coven stepped onto the sand and found him.

"There you are," Rasticore said walking over to him. "You had us worried for a moment."

"Toff..." Coven began with concern, "You okay?"

"Look, if this is about Glossarick, we-" Rasticore prepared to speak.

However, Toffee motioned the frilled lizard to stop speaking, the lizard with hair dusting his new handmade black pants.

"I can't sense Glossarick in that girl, Is as if she..." Toffee said sighing. "Taken the reins from him, It's only a theory, But's it probably the reason he no longer exsist anymore."

"The reins?" Coven commented.

"What do you mean?" Rasticore asked him.

"You explained earlier that the ocean the islands are in is the Sea of Magic that's being severed from our world, correct?" Toffee asked his former soldier.

"Well yes." Rasticore nodded.

"When Star destroyed the magic dimension, she cleaved it from Earth and Mewni, creating a vacuum that pulled the two dimensions together. Explaining the state of Earth and Mewni from your story, Rasticore." Toffee explained. "The Sea of Magic had been reformatted and returned to a primal and natural state. Now since Glossaric had old magic inside of him, He needed a successor, a sage to watch over this new magic dimension and decide who would be worthy to wield it." Toffee then muttered, under his breath. "Not that he had a good record with choosing a "Responsible" Wielder." 

"And Wyverna is the chosen one?" Rasticore spoke in shock

"Probably." The dragon pondered, "It would explain how she did those plant growing tricks a couple of days ago."

"But what about Tricera?" Coven injected. "She said her family been sailing across these islands for generations. How can decades of family history be made in the time this Star destroyed and remade the magic dimmension and you showing up here?"

"I have two theories." Toffee said. "One, Tricera was pulled here from another nearby dimmension, Or two, Time moves slower outside this dimmension, As Rasticore recalls certain dimminsions have different time flows."

"Yeah, like the Neverzone." Rasticore explained.

"Neverzone?" Coven spoke in surprise.

"What's a year in there is usually 30 seconds outside that world," he explained to the ice dragon. "It's really rare, but Neverzones are dimensions whose time syncs are out of tune."

"...Ah." Coven said. "Welp, There's go my chances of being rescued, Because By the time Rawn track me down I'll probably be a thousand years old...So..." He then blew a raspberry.

"Right now, This world is distant from the other dimensions, And let's keep it that way." Toffee said.

"What? Why?" Coven asked.

"Coven, The last time magic was introduced into a unprepared realm. It created a discriminating empire that eventully statcked itself to the point of toppling. Do you really want that happening to your friend's Rawn world?" Rasticore explained.

"...After all the magic trauma I went through with Rawn and Wylla, I kinda have to agree with you." Coven said defeated. 

"At least here, we can start fresh." Toffee said with a grin of confidence.

"And who knows," he continued, "If we're lucky, one day others who would be worthy to have ended up at the Sea of Magic to start anew would find their way here."

"Heh, that's true." Rasticore smirked, "But for now, the five of us together will do."

Finally, the three males sat on the beach together, watching the seas with the waves splash around.

* * *

"Come on Tricera, You got to admit that was weird right?" Wyverna ask as she was picking fruit. Tricera was holding the basket as the dragoness placed each fruit in it.

"I'm sure it's fine. People tend to have their own reasons for certain...Triggers." Tricera said as a small spider lowered down infront of her. Causing her to began to shake.

"All I did was mention my Grandpa's name." Wyverna gasped. "What if he was some kind of bad guy in a past life? I mean, He did had the beard of an evil genius- Tricera?"

She was shaking, scared of the spider now dangling in front of her. "S..S...S...S..." She stuttered shaking.

"I got it!" The dragoness spoke, quickly using a stick to smack the spider on the web string away quickly. "I didn't know you were scared of spiders." Wyverna replied, trying to comfort Tricera

"I'm not scared of spiders...I'm scared of their webs...Their...oh so comforting silk." Tricera said drifting off. "Being wrapped up in those cozy cocoons is just so..." She snapped out of it. "Gah! sorry! I've been having Cocoon fantasys ever since I found the Drider chapter in that beast alamac." She grunted frustrated. "Why did that top half of driders have to be so hunky?!"

"You have fantasies too?" she asked her.

"Everyone has a fantasy." Tricera spoke to her with a blush, "But I don't think you have any fantasies."

"Actually...for the past week, I have been thinking of one fantasy." Wyverna smirked a bit, "It's weird, but I think with my latest wardrobe for him, it'd look good on Toffee."

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

After taking the fruits home, Wyverna showed Tricera what she had been walking on. It was a outfit suited for a arabaric dancer. Complete with a vail. "I...can defently see him fitting into that." Tricera said nodding. "But good luck getting him to wear that, He tends to be adament about his self image."

"Oh I think I might have an idea." she giggled to her friend, "It involves...trickery."

"Trickery huh?" Tricera grinned, "Oooh I like where this is going."

* * *

Toffee was walking back to the cabin when Wyverna approched him. "Hey, Toff. Feeling better?"

Toffee gazed at her and sighed. "Wyverna, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior eariler." Toffee began. "It was completely uncalled for me to get upset at you for being raised by that...Person." He said while his eyes darted away from her.

"Apology accepted...On one condition," Wyverna said grinning. "You have to model for me."

"Model?" he spoke, wondering where she was going.

"But first, close your eyes and take off your pants. This is a surprise after all."

"A surprise huh?" Toffee pondered before entering the cabin, the pants being unbuttoned before it slipped to the floor.

She giggled a bit with Toffee having closed his eyes.

She began to fasten on the silk loincloth, before fastening the tube bra around his upper body. She then tied Toffee's hair into a ponytail before tying on the vail that covered his snout.

Soon Toffee was gowned as a light-green arabaric dancer.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." she giggled a bit.

When he opened them, he yelped at the outfit he was donned in.

"What the-!?" he started stuttering.

"I'd give you the see through green arabic pants too to go with it, but I wanted to see how you look as a female dancer first." she smirked with a giggle, eyeing Toffee's expense.

"Well, Well." Tricera said stepping out of her hiding place. "Green is certainly your color."

Toffee said noting, but angerily reached over to Tricera before flicking her on the horn on her nose.

"Hey!" she frowned a bit. She rubbed his nose at the flick.

"I have to admit, you do look cute dressed as a cute sexy lady dancer." Wyverna smirked a bit.

Toffee frowned a bit before both Rasticore and Coven walked in on them, noticing the lizard in the dancer's clothing.

They both held back their laughter. Especial after seeing Toffee's death glare. But they eventully they caved and decided to play along. "Say, Tricera, Wyverna. Who's the hot raptor?" Rasticore said laughing slightly.

"Are you a fire drake? Because you are melting me." Coven said before he and Rasticore began to chuckle some more.

"Well, "she" is planning to dance for us." Wyverna playfully said.

The males chuckled with Coven smirking to Toffee, "Yeah, dance for us!"

"Oh, I have the perfect dance for my husbands." Toffee said grinning.

"It's called the Strangling Anaconda." He added.

.......Both Coven and Rasticore stopped grinning as they slowly began to frown with horror when they saw Toffee grabbed a vine and straightened it like a whip.

"Uh...Hey...Toff, We were just joking." Coven said backing away.

"It you wanted me to bottom you again like we used to, you only had to ask." Toffee said menechingly. "So' I'll supply...And milk every drop of diginity out of you."

"Oh shit!" Rasticore spoke, "RUN!"

Both males ran with Toffee chasing after them, the girls giggling from what was happening.

* * *

An hour later, Coven and Rasticore were bound tightly, naked, in the cave behind the waterfall at the lake. As a arroused Toffee walked around them. Their maws were shut tight by the vines Toffee bound them in. "Now then, Now that your both comfortable...How about that dance you wanted?" He said, causing the two males to muffle in panic. "What's that? You want me to edge you till you both break, Well. It's what you both want~" Toffee said chuckling.

Both moaned under the tied up vines on their snouts, the frilled lizard wanting to scream underneath the vine. Toffee smiled underneath his vail before beginning to sway his hips and moving his hands across his body. Both Rasticore and Coven were forced to watch Toffee dance in that erotic attaire. They moaned under the muffled makeshift gags, Toffee dancing and shaking his rear to them.

Both were entriced and yet tortured, too tied up from watching him sway his ass near them. Eventully, he fell to his knees and began to stroke the two's cocks. He pulled out his vail before taking Coven's cock into his mouth. Coven moaned softly, feeling the lizard's mouth sucking and licking the cock. Rasticore, watching, grunted and moaned, watching Toffee suck Coven's while his own was stroked. Toffee pulled off Coven's cock before taking in Rasticore's. Lathering his green cock with his tongue before taking into his maw. "Mmmm." was all Toffee could moan, sucking and licking the green dick.

Rasticore moaned and groaned loudly, his frills starting to flap upward from the pleasure with Coven, in awe, watching and moaning. "Don't get too excited. I won't let you two cum...Until your ready to give me a genuine apology." Toffee said wickedly. Getting a scared look from the two.

The two grunted and growled under the tied vines, them trying to speak while moaning. However, the vines were too tight with Toffee chuckling. He was actually enjoying this delicious torture. The two were crying out with all their might to beg Toffee for forgiveness but all the came out were muffled moans.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Tricera and Wyverna were watching the sunset. "Well, there's one fantasy fulfilled," Tricera said smiling at Wyverna.

Wyverna smiled before blushing. "There's...Actually another fantasy I want to try." Wyverna said, beginning to blush harder.

"What's that?" Tricera said before Wyverna moved over her.

"Making love on the beach at sunset." Wyverna cooed.

"Oh you..." Tricera grinned before the dragoness started to kiss her.

Both moaned from the deep kissing, Wyverna's shirt starting to be clenched.

As they continued their deep kissing, Tricera pulled her top carefully. "I want to see 'em," she whispered to her.

Wyverna nodded before she started to strip. Soon, She and Tricera were naked on the beach, Both slowly staring at each other before resuming kissing again. "So pretty..." Tricera moans as they continued their kissing. The Saurian and dragoness continued their loving kisses, the dragoness left breast being groped softly.

"Ahh..." Wyverna moaned as she thrust her hips. One of her hands moved over Tricera's pregnant belly. Tricera moaned a bit from her gentle rubbing.

"Mmmm I can't wait to have a pregnant belly like this, Tricera, so you too can rub my belly." she said to her.

"Wyverna..." Tricera moaned softly as the dragoness was thrusting.

"Wyverna, After you give birth...Let's get pregnant again at the same time. That way we can share this wonderful feeling together." Tricera muttered gently, Licking Wyverna's face. She then crawled on top of the dragoness, so that her cunt would be rubbing Wyverna's.

"Mmmm, now that's an amazing idea." Tricera grinned, the clits being rubbed together.

"Ahhhh Tricera..." Wyverna moans loudly, her hair flipping as she smiles.

"Unnnh, so good," Tricera said as she smiles.

"Tr...Tricera..." Wyverna moans. Their tails began to coil around one another. "So good...so fucking good." The dragoness stared screaming loudly.

"Wyverna yes!!" Tricera moans loudly, the two continuing to grind one another. Tricera began to massage Wyverna's breast, Before bending over to suck on one of them. The dragoness moaned out from the sensation. "Mmmm yes..." she mutters. Her tit was nibbled before it was suckled a bit.

"Oh I love this..." Wyverna mutters a bit with a blush. Wyverna would think about what other fantasies, kinky or cute, someday.

"So tasty." Tricera mutters between sucklings Tricera then pulled off her breast, Before cradling Wyverna's cheek in her hand. "You'll become a wonderful brood mother, Wyverna." Tricera said before deeply kissing her with her tongue.

She moans softly from the deep kissing, the clits dripping wet from the cumming they had.

* * *

Back at the cave. Rasticore was laying flat on his back as Toffee stradled his wrist. Coven was tied up nearby forced to watch. "Now, Rast. I hope your ready for this." Toffee said as prepared to take Rasticore's cock.

Rasticore watched with Toffee stroke the hardened member up and down, Coven watching in lustful hunger.

He wanted it so badly and he wanted it now.

Toffee then slid onto Rasticore's cock with a lustful moan. The sight causing Coven's muscles to bulge slightly.

The frilled lizard moaned loudly, Toffee humping as Rasticore was lied down.

Coven, watching, looked jealous of Toffee's humping, the dick risen upward as the dragon growled.

Finally, Coven snapped, breaking free of his bindings before pounceing onto Toffee, Shoving his dick into him alongside Rasticore. Causing the slender lizard to yell out having been filled by two large cocks.

"Unnnh..." Toffee moans from the surprise.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer!" Coven said as he thrusts and moans, "Need you...now!"

"Yes! damn it." Toffee moaned in lust as the two began to thrust harder in sync with one another.

Rasticore moans loudly, Toffee on top of him while Coven was assisting in the fucking.

"Fuck dammit!" Coven moans, "So fucking tight!"

"Unnnh...yes!" Toffee shouts in pleasure, feeling intense with two cocks inside his hole.

Both Rasticore and Coven moaned as they humped and filled Toffee with seed. Cumming hard into their mate with passon.

Toffee, eyes widened, shot his cum upward, covering the trio in his semen.

The three panted, each relieved and the two lying on top of the tied Rasticore.

The two began to make out with Toffee deeply as they let the after glow take them...

* * *

A month past. And soon the day Tricera would lay her eggs arrived, Wyverna was rubbing Tricera's stomach as she laid in the nest Coven and Rasticore made for her eggs.

"All right, Tricera," Coven spoke to her, "Are you ready for this?"

"I am...more than ever." Tricera smiled to them.

She heaved a bit before she slowly pushed herself upward against the nest, grunting and moaning.

"Deep breaths, Your doing good." Toffee said rubbing her arm. "Now just let the eggs move through you. It'll hurt if you force them."

"Agh!" she moans loudly, carefully pushing as she moans softly.

"Here it comes!" Rasticore spoke, spotting an egg about to come out.

"I see it too!" Wyverna said eagerly. A green egg was soon spreading her cunt slowly. Tricera was moaning in a mix of pain and euphora.

"You're doing good, keep going slowly!" Toffee replied, the green egg starting to fully come out of her, the dragon carefully taking the first one out.

"Now for the next one." Rasticore said as she moans. Tricera moan as the second one, a bright yellow egg started to emerge from her.

"That's egg number two!" Coven spoke, the mix of pain and euphora making Tricera moan more and more.

Another egg slowly came out, the dragoness assisting in carefully getting the third egg out of her cunt. The third egg was a dark red, This one was slightly bigger then the other, However, It was beginning to be clear that the laying process was becoming easier for Tricera as the pain was beginning to fade and be replace by pleasure. Finally the final egg was orange as it slowly pushed out of her.

The last eggs picked up, the dragon, lizards, and dragoness cleaned them carefully. "Your babies are gonna be so beautiful, Tricera." Wyverna smiled to her.

The eggs were laid carefully in the nest, and watched closely...

* * *

However, A week before the eggs were supposed to hatch. Wyverna felt the need to laid her eggs. Wyverna was lowered into the nest near the other eggs as she breathed deeply. Coven kissed her as Tricera rubbed her stomach. "Okay, You been preparing for this just breath and let them flow."

She blushed and nodded.

"Of course..." she replied a bit eagerly, her holding Tricera's hand.

Soon, She felt the stirring in her body as something began to push out of her pussy. A jade-colored Egg was soon laid. Followed by a crimson egg and a dark blue one. Wyverna's tongue was rolling out after laying three eggs.

"Oh wow..." She mutters, "I never felt this intense from this before."

"It usually happens to first-timers." Tricera smiled to her. "But once you experience it, laying eggs becomes second nature." Tricera reassured.

"Let's wait until these eggs become adults before making more, Makes raising the next batch of kids much easier." Toffee said cleaning the eggs carefully.

"Of course." The dragoness nodded. The whole fantasy of being belly rubbed while pregnant during sex would have to wait after all.

"And besides..." Rasticore chuckled, "we've only just started building the new lives in this new world." The group looked at the eggs with caring looks.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tricera's eggs began to hatch.

The first egg, the green one, hatched a green Trex, He came out of his egg a fighter, kicking at Coven's hands. It took his first meal to calm him down.

The second egg emerged a yellow triceatops girl, Like her mother, However, It was noted one of her horns, On the right side of her head was missing.

The third egg, emerged a rather heavy Stegasaurus. The first thing he did when he hatch was crawled towards Rasticore's tail and began to chew on it.

Finally, The orange egg hatch, revealing an engertic flying saurain, Thankfully, His wings had yet to devopled, which helped in keeping him from flying off.

"Awww they're so adorable." Wyverna smiled, touched on the newborns that have hatched.

"They are quite beautiful." Coven chuckled a bit. Tricera had named the hatchlings. (In the order they hatched) Kayn, Tryla, Chow, And Jetto. After seeing the hatching with her own eyes, Wyverna couldn't wait to see her children hatch. She waited by the nest the following weeks. Sometimes sleeping in the nursery.

And then...the day of her eggs hatching came.

* * *

"Everyone, come quick!" Wyverna shouted happily, "My babies...they're about to hatch!"

The four entered the nursery, each excited about the new generation that was about to come. The jade egg broke opened, revealing a green female dragon. The red egg hatch as well, Revealing a red frill necked lizard, Finally, The blue egg hatch, allowing a blue, chubbier version of the second hatchling to tumble out onto the nest, before climbing up to the side. "Whoa, careful!" Coven said, quickly catching him.

The small tiny winged dragoness was then picked up by her mother as she smiled.

"You're each so pretty." she smiled, "And I have just the names for you. For you, it's Jade."

She then turned to her little boys, smiling, "And you my frilled boy, will be Skor and the last one can be Skrap." The two growled happily at their mother.

It was a day of relaxation. The adults watch the newborns bond with Tricera's children. Eventually tiring each other...And their caretakers out.

Coven flopped down onto his mat tired. "This sure doesn't get easier." Coven said tired.

“I know,” the tired Rasticore sighed, “But at least it’s all worth it.”

Toffee chuckled a bit with a smile as he yawned.

"Don't worry, Saurian young are fast learners," Tricera said relaxing. "Once they start looking around they're piece things together."

* * *

The following months begin to turn to years, with the five watching over the young as they grew and learned how to survive on the island, eventully, before they even relized it, eightteen years flew by, and their children's bodies have devolped into young adults.

Kayn's spear landed into the water impaling a fish. "Yes!" He said victoriously as he pulled the spear out and threw the fish into the basket with the others. Kayn's body had developed nicely, becoming more toned and muscular. The green Trex has inherited his father's genes well. "Tonight's dinner will be great." Kayn grinned proudly.

He looked back at the jade colored dragoness, her long raven hair flipped back as she finished making a new net to catch fish. "And done." Jade smiled.

"Now we just need some boar meat. Where is Chow and Jetto?-" Kayn shouted but was interrupted when a large red stegosauris ran by with a boar over his shoulder.

"Chow!" Jetto, the orange Pterosaurus called as he used his wings to jump over the jungle trees. "That boar-" He disappeared in the forest again before jumping back up. "Is mine!" He landed on the bigger saurian, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey!" Chow shouted, the two tumbling with the boar.

Jade only sighed and shook her head, "Not again, boys." She fixed her purple dress as she flew a bit to them, taking the boar that tumbled on the ground. In the chaos, Jade threw the net she was fixing over the two, entangling them. "Seriously, You're both as bad as Skor and Skrap. Our coming of age rituals is tomorrow." She said kneeling down before the two. "Don't you think it's time for you to grow up?"

The two frowned a bit, sighing a bit. "He was gonna take the boar I rightfully found." Chow frowned, pointing to Jetto.

"Well I saw it first!" Jetto replied.

"I don't care who found it first." she glared, "This needs to stop now."

"You don't even eat meat. Why would you want a boar?" Jetto asked Chow.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be productive," Chow said with a false tone of intellect.

Kayn just stared at the Saurian. "...You just wanted it as a pet." He said dumbfounded.

"...Yes," Chow said in that same tone. Chow wasn't very smart, But he was good a cooking meal, Although he sometimes grimaces at fixing meat base dishes.

"Boys, be serious." Kayn sighed, "We're going to be true adults tomorrow and the ceremony we're going to be in has to be done right." He said rubbing at the bandages wrapped around his stomach. "Hopefully he won't notice..." Kayn said to himself.

"Kayn's right." Jade frowned, "You don't want them to see how you aren't ready, do you?"

Both frowned with a sigh, "No..."

"Come to think of it, They didn't even mention what the coming of age rite even is," Chow said blankly.

"They did seem excited about it..." Jetto said worrying. "...A little too excited if you ask me."

"We better hurry back," Jade said holding the boar up. "If we don't hurry back with the food. Dinner won't be ready in an hour." Kayn nodded.

"Hey! what about us!?" Chow and Jetto yelled at the same time.

"You got yourselves into that net, You get yourselves out," Kayn replied, causing the two to struggle in their net as they were abandoned.

"Dammit!" The two muttered as they left.

"Ugh, stupid little..." Chow muttered, struggling to get out with Jetto. "Why is this net so strong?!"

"Ugh, they are right about one thing..." Jetto frowned, "We're gonna be late!"

"Okay, I have an idea," Chow said with a serious expression. "See that coconut by that palm tree?" He gestured his head to the coconut by the palm tree.

"Yeah," Jetto nodded, "What about it?"

"Use your beak to pull it towards me," Chow replied. Jetto nodded, managing to use the tip of his beak to pull the palm fruit over to Chow, waiting for his brother the enact his plan...

...Only for Chow to start eating it. "....HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP?!" Jetto shouted in disbelief.

He gulped. "Brain food," Chow replied before starting eating again.

"Oh you stupid..." Jetto frowned and cursed, he began to struggle as the sun began to set.


	5. Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get very taboo from here on out, don't like? don't read.

It was evening when both of them finally returned home, weary from being stuck for half an hour in the net and their quarreling combined. Eventually dragging each other to their home.

The cabin had now evolved into a village, with houses on the ground and upper walkways built into the forest. A Water wheel was hooked up to the lake near the waterfall for milling. The houses on the ground and upper levels were built for the other members of the clan.

Tryla, one of Tricera's children saw the two and the net covering them. "What happened to you two? It looks like you were trapped in seaweed." Tryla commented.

"He started it." Both spoke, pointing at one another.

"Let me guess...you two were fighting again?" Tryla sighed a bit, "You're as bad as Skor and Skrap."

"Come on brother! Please come out for dinner." Skrap called to his brother from above the three.

"Speaking of which..." Tryla said looking up at the walkway above.

"Please, You're starting to scare us," Skrap said trying to peek inside Skor's house.

"I'm sorry, too busy to deal with family affairs," Skor replied. "Ether violently throw yourself into a pit of scorpions or stop talking...either way is good."

"Skor, Skrap, what's going on over there?" Chow asked.

"Oh, Skor's just putting the pursuit of magic knowledge before family. Just the usual." Skrap replied. He then turned to the door and began knocking again.

"He's becoming too invested in that journal he found." Chow and the others turned to face Toffee. His hair had grown longer in the years on the island. "I should've never taken him to the island where Wyverna lived."

"Hi." The two that were late spoke, greeting Toffee.

"What do you mean by where Wyverna lived?" Jetto asked curiously.

"Wyverna originally lived on an island not far from here, Rasticore found her there and brought her here. A few months ago, I left to that island to find materials for Wyverna and I foolishly brought Skor with me." Toffee said looking up at Skor's abode. "He stumbled upon one of Glossarick's old journals,the complete documentation of the Royal Butterfly History. He's been trying to figure out his reasoning for his actions, but figuring out Glossarick's motives is like trying to divide by zero."

“I see...” Chow spoke, though this also got him curious as well.

“He’s probably just wasting time as usual.” Jetta frowns a bit.

"Hopefully tomorrow will change that." Toffee said shaking his head, before looking at the hut above him. "Don't make me get Coven." He threatened.

Jade placed a hand on Toffee's shoulder. "He'll just get ice everywhere. Father Toffee, Let me." She said before her horns began to glow Jade who overheard also had some curiosity in her mind, but she knew better than to question any of it. For now, she would have to keep it to herself

Suddenly, a rift opened near the two, Skor then fell out from it among with his chair and writing tools. “What the?!” He yelped 

“Sorry about that, but it was the only way.” She said to Skor.

"Your lucky you're my sister, otherwise you'll be on the top of my to-kill list," Skor said angrily. "It's blank now, I haven't considered family...Yet..."

"Gather at the dining area. We will discuss your coming of age rites during dinner." Toffee said walking away. The dining area was underneath a roof to protect them from the rain.

“Yes Father Toffee,” she said to him.

“We will.” They said together.

Toffee joined up with Coven, Rasticore, Tricera, and Wyverna who was sitting at the table. "Are we prepared for this?" Toffee asked the others.

"It's just a coming of age ritual, no big deal," Rasticore added.

“He’s right,” Wyverna, whose hair had grown and reached to near her ankles smiled and said, “Besides, I’m sure they’re going to accept it.”

"But they're our children, It feels off somehow." Coven said blushing.

"Coven, Their adults now, They need to know these things,"  Tricera said assuringly.

“And besides, it’s not like there are others. We’re the only ones on the island after all.” Wyverna said with a shrug.

"...Okay." Coven said after a moment. Soon, The family sat together and ate, While Coven explains the Rite. 

"We'll be split into two groups, Males and Females, Wyverna will take the girls to the willow grove for their rite while I, Rasticore, and Toffee take you to the hot springs on the other side of the island," Coven said setting his drink down.

“Of course “ Skrap nods.

“That sounds interesting...” Chow agreed.

* * *

A hour after the sun had set, The group had finished eating and were prepared to leave. The girls waved goodbye to boys before Tryla and Jade followed their mothers into the jungle. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the glowing willow grove. Looking around the glowing blue trees, the two young girls were entranced by the sight.  “Wow...” both said.

“I knew you’d like it so far...” Wyverna smiled

“But this is just the beginning,” Tricera explains. "Just let your mothers handle everything."

Wyverna and Tricera beckoned the two into the curtain of willow leaves, where a soft blanket was laid out. "Now...We can begin." Wyverna said. "Take off your clothes."

The two girls then looked at one another before slowly began removing the clothing with the dress on Jade fallen, the top and skirt from Tryla following after.

"Now for the next step." Wyverna smiled, the older women leading them to the blanket.

Wyverna and Tricera removed their clothing as well, all four girls were now naked. Wyverna then laid her daughter onto the blanket before cupping her cheek.

"And now...it's time for the next step," Tricera spoke to Tryla.

"I hope you're ready." The dragoness spoke to them.

"We are. We are." The two eagerly spoke, curious to know what they were planning.

Wyverna then kissed her daughter, pushing her tongue into her mouth, Tricera did the same, The four were now making out passionately with one another.

The females moaned loudly from the tonguing, the daughters feeling something surprising...and it never felt good.

The breasts were then groped as Tryla and Jade moaned loudly, Tricera suckling the nipples while Jade's mother pinched the jade dragoness' tits.

"Ah...Mother..." Jade murmered as she was fondled by Wyverna. Tricera looked at her daughter Tryla's pleasured soaked face.

"Oh mom...I..." Tryla tried to speak.

"Shhh...relax, dear Tryla." she grinned, "You're gonna love what's next to come..."

She felt her clit rubbed as she gasped and moaned.

Wyverna dipped her hand lower until she found Jade's cunt before she crawled down and shoved her snout into it. Shoving her tongue inside the young dragoness.  "Ahhh mother!" Jade moans loudly.  She blushed and moaned, groping her own breasts as she felt her mother's tongue.  "Unnnh so good..." she blushed.

"Ahhh..." Jade moan looking over to Tryla who was still making out with her own mother.

"So...good..." Tryla blushed as Tricera licked inside her clit, the daughter gasping loudly.

"Oh my..." Jade blushed before feeling more of her mother's tongue inside herself.

Jade looked next to her to see Tryla moaning, she reached out to the younger triceratops and gropes her breast. "Hmm..." Tryla moaned feeling the simulation on both spots.

“Enjoying it?” Wyverna smirks.

“Mmmm yes...” Jade moans from being massaged and watching both Tryla and Tricera.

Tryla moans loudly with her tits carefully pinched.  "As a future broodmother, You must learn to pleasure your fellow clan mates." Tricera said crawling up to look at her daughter. "This rite prepares you for what's to come."

“Yes mother “ Tryla nods as Tricera kissed her.

“Now let’s continue.” Wyverna smiles as she massaged Jade’s breasts

"How...Long have you...Been waiting to do this?" Jade asked between moans. Tryla was moving her arms over her own mother's back as she was pleasured.

“To be honest...” the older dragoness blushed, “Eighteen years... And it will be worth the wait...” she continued

"I know it seemed wrong for a mother to want this," Wyverna said cupping Jade's cheeks. "But my reasion is two fold. One, We need to increase our clan's numbers and two...I want us all to get along with one another."

"All of us...?" Jade said before realizing. "...But that means the boys are...!?" 

Jade cried out, as her mother caressed her body, the two dragonesses rite would continue on into the night.


	6. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take on their rite.

Meanwhile, At the natural hot springs. The area where the boys were performing their rite were located in a rocky area. "Ooh... Yeah." Jetto said as he and the others arrived. “Wow...” Skrap said

“Here is where we will start.” Rasticore grinned, having switched his handmade denim jeans for a loincloth like the other males earlier.

"There are three caves with pools connected from the main hotspring." Coven said to the group. "We'll be splitting into groups of three. I'll pick out one of you while Rasticore and Toff will take two of you each."

"A Rite, alone with the Clan Leader!" Jetto said excitedly. "That sounds awesome."

"...You think we can make a lake size broth with this hot water?" Chow said causing Jetto to groan.

"What is the matter with you?" Jetto said annoyed.

“Boys, you won’t be ready if you’re both bickering all the way!” Toffee frowned to the boys, “That’s why we’re ensuring you both go through it together.”

"You can't be serious." Jetto said as if his life ended.

"I'll personanly take you both myself." Toffee said before turning away from the complaining Jetto. "Your pick Coven."

Coven looked at the group, eyeing the 3 leftover saurian initates. "I'll choose...Kayn." Coven said.

"Father, With all due respect." Kayn began rejectingly. "I don't think I'm worthy of enough to be initated by you."

He held him with a serious look, explaining, “I know this feels. It’s weird and odd, but in the end, it will be all worth it.”

“Father?” Kayn asked in surprise.

"That leaves Skor and Skrap with me." Rasticore said looking at the two. "You hear that boys, we're going to have a family bonding rather you want to or not."

"Thank you, Father Rasticore." Skrap said excitedly. He was a bit more relaxed knowing his favorate father was performing the initation.

"I'm welling up inside." Skor said sarcasticly. He would rather go back to his studies.

“Now come...let’s begin.” Toffee said, “The time has come...”

“Fine!” Chow and Jetto said in frustration

"Kayn, shall we." Coven spoke gesturing to the cave. "Don't worry, we scouted ahead and added in supports so the cave woundn't collapse."

"I'm ready, father..." Kayn said with a determined look.

Finally, they went to the different caves, each father taking their sons.

As Kayn entered the cave with his father, he noted the heavy steam, almost like a sauna. The entrance was sealed off by a cloth blind, keeping the steam in, There was a pool of hot water in the corner of a cave. In the certain of the cavern was a woven mat, made for sitting.

"It...it's beautiful..." was all he said.

"It is." Coven grinned to him, "Now...let's begin, Please removed you cloth and sit in the center." Coven instructed as he removed his own loincloth.

Kayn reluctantly did so, still uneasy about how this would turn out. Once both were nude, he sat at the center, Coven watching him.

"Good, Just relax." Coven said sitting behind him, He then gently touched his son's neck. Then began to move his hand downward over to one of his pecs.

Kayn gasped and moaned a bit softly, feeling his father's hands slowly rubbing the pecs.

"F...Father..." he mutters while moaning, his tail wagging a bit.

"...You know...You remind me of myself...A long time ago...So kind...and confindent...Before I went to a dark place...I lost sight of myself..." Coven whispered. "I want to keep you close and help you become better then I was...My strong son."

"Father...I..." Kayn tried to speak.

"Shhh...and now relax, son." Coven smiled, slowly massaging his son's muscles.

Coven then moved his son's snout over to look at him over his shoulder. "I...I want to be stronger...For you...For your mothers....Your fathers....Your brothers...So please..." Coven spoke slowly. "Let me...Have some of that strenght." Coven then kissed his son, slowly moving his tongue around in Kayn's jaw.

The two moaned softly, Kayn entriced by the deep kissing, holding his father with the tongues exploring one another.

He knew what they were doing and yet...it felt amazing to him.

Eventully, The two broke away. "Father, I...I'm honored you feel that way, But...I'm not as strong as you think." Kayn said rubbing his stomach. Around his lower body was a bandage wrapped around it. The only thing covering his body. Kayn then hestiantly removed the wrapping of cloth. On his stomach was a larged scar covering his abs.

"The scar I have..." he spoke with concern, "It is my reminder that...that I don't...I'm not as strong as you or the others...and that I...I..."

Coven only held his head, speaking, "Kayn...you can get through this..."

"But I..." he tried to speak.

Coven looked at the scar. "When did you get this scar?" Coven asked.

"A year ago." Kayn said looking away. "I stumbled upon some bearwolves and they overpowered me. But my body was healing faster then they can bite at it. So I played dead until they went away." Kayn placed a hand on his stomach. "This was the only part of my body that didn't heal."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Coven said worried.

"I...I was emberessed." Kayn said looking way Before Coven moved a hand over his face. "Even since then, I stayed close to the village to hunt."

"Shhh, it'll be okay, son." Coven said he smiled to Kayn, "I'm here for you if you ever need a talk with me."

"Of course, father." Kayn spoke before he kissed his father. his and his father's cocks began to harden. "W..What's happening to..." Kayn panted as he began to feel a new feeling.

"Shh...Guess it time for the next step." Coven said laying Kayn onto his back. Coven looked at his risen penis, chuckling a bit that it was big, just like his. Slowly, he crawled to the penis with sack, taking it as he kissed and licked it. Kayn slowly gasped and moaned a bit, stunned at what his father was doing.

"Father..." Kayn moaned tongue rolled out. Coven then licked his fingers before moving them underneath his sack and began to massage his anus. "Ahh!" The trex growled as his tail thumped the cavern floor. He gasped loudly, feeling the delicate fingers of his father massaging.

"Soon you will become like us..." Coven smiled, "And I want you to be strong about it."

"I...I will!" The trex moans loudly.

"Alright. Get ready." Coven said removing his fingers.

"Ready for what?" Kayn before Coven got ontop of him, With his mouth at his crotch and vice versa.

"You know what to do." Coven said before beginning to suck his son off.

Slowly, he started to lick and suck, still new about it.

"Mmmm...that's a good start..." Coven mutters, the dragon delighted from this pleasure. The two were in a 69 position as they pleasured one another.

* * *

In the other cavern. Toffee was rubbing Jetto and Chow's cocks togerther.

"Ahh...Oh...Oh...Father...Toff..." Jetto moaned. Chow was inchoherient. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Gods, Father Toff..." Chow moans loudly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Toffee chuckled a bit as he rubbed.

"W...we are..." Chow groans, panting as the lizard with hair continued rubbing.

"By the end of this rite, You'll both put aside your differences and learn to bond." Toffee said sternly.

"Us...bond?" Jetto moans a bit, "We..."

"Gods, Father Toff..." Chow spoke through moans, the dicks rubbed more and the two getting more horny, "So fucking good..."

"...More...I need more." Chow suddenly knocked Jetto onto his back.

"Ow! what the hell-" Jetto yelled before seeing how Chow was rubbing his cock eagerly. "...Hey...What are you..." Jetto was interupted when Chow suddenly kissed him. Following his instincts.

"Agh! Fuck!" Jetto groans, glancing at Chow.

"Need...need this!" Chow growled as he pounced to Jetto, who yelped in surprise

Toffee mearly watched from his seat. Grabbing some tropical alchol from a flask and pouring some in some small bowls. "Here, as part as your ritual, drinking this will increased to libido." Toffee said handing a bowl to Chow who gulped a little before swallowing. He then drunk a little more, but instead of swallowing, he deep kissed Jetto, forcing the drink down his throat.

"Unnnh..." Jetto moans softly

"Enjoying it so far?" Toffee grinned to the boys, earning satisfying nods.

Chow then slowly began to push his cock into Jetto's ass. "Fuckkkk..." Jetto yelled as he was filled with his brother's cock.

"AHHH! Jetto!!" Chow moans loudly as he started pushing deep into his anal.

"You're so tight!" He growled a bit.

"Unnnh Chow!!" Jetto moans loudly.

"Yes...Bond you two..." Toffee said rubbing his own cock.

* * *

In the next cave over. Skor was being spitroasted, with Rasticore fucking his ass and Skrap fucking his maw. "Fuck, Your as tight as Toffee!" Rasticore moaned. The frilled lizard, blushing and moaning, thrusted hard into the anal, Skor being manhandled by both one of his fathers and his brother.

"Yes you like that, don't you?" The frilled lizard grinned.

"Oh, God, Brother, your maw is incredible." The fat frilled lizard yelled. Skrap bent over a little to get a better angle.

"Like what you see?" Rasticore chuckled to his Son

"Fuck yes I do!" the fat frilled lizard grinned, kissing his father in delight

Rasticore chuckled as he admired Skor's newly gained whoreness. Before fucking him deeper.

"Father Rasticore..." Skor blushed a bit, Taking his brother's malehood out of his mouth. "I never knew this ritual was going to be this...amazing."

"Well when the time comes tomorrow, you'll be able to enjoy more of it." Rasticore smiled to him.

"You mean with the girls, right?" Skrap asked him, giving him an earned nod

"Tomarrow, You'll take part in the great concieve, In which all the males in the clan take turns impregnating the four broodmothers." Rasticore explained. "Wyverna and Tricera are preparing their daughters for the great undertaking tomarrow."

"And we...must impregnate all four?" Skrap asked.

"Yes..." Rasticore spoke, "Because our world is quite small and there's not many females within this world."

"I guess we really have no choice." The chuckling Skor grinned, "And besides...I always wanted to feel how well a cunt can take a cum from me..." He then gyrated his hips before taking in Skrap's cock again into his mouth.

* * *

With Toffee's group. The grey lizard was walking around the two. Chow was now fucking his brother with wreckless abandon. "Unnnh you're so big!" Jetto moans loudly, "More! MORE!!"

"You asked for it." Chow grinned, thrusting hard and hard into him.

"Mmm..." Toffee grinned, rubbing his own dick a bit as he watched the boys, walking around slowly. "Hold him up, Chow." Toffee ordered, It wasn't a forceful order, But spoken in a tone not to be taken lightly.

"Yes, Father Toff." Chow spoke, holding his brother upward.

"Father...wh-what are you...?" Jetto moans softly, Toffee lifting his head. 

"Marking what I own." He then kissed Jetto, before lifting his legs to shove his cock into his ass along with Chow's.

"AHHH! FATHER TOFF!!" He screamed loudly in pleasure, "FUCK!"

"Unnnh, so fucking tight!" Toffee growled while he thrusts.

* * *

In Coven's room. Kayn was sitting on his father's lap as he prepared to take his cock. "Now...Prepare yourself my son." Coven said with confidence as he lined up with Kayn's hole.

"Right, father." Kayn nods.

Finally, after a few moments, Coven shoved his length within the hole.

"AHHHH! Father!" Kayn moans loudly.

Coven then began humping and moaning in his ass

"Father!" Kayn moaned holding onto him. "I...I love you...I love you so much!"

"I love you too, son!" Coven groans as he thrusts.

The two moaned with Coven grabbing Kayn's ass, thrusting with tails wagging wildly.

"So good...so fucking good." Kayn moans loudly.

The love making continued for hours on end, until, the enivable began to fast approched.

"Son! I'm getting close." Coven said nibbling his son's shoulder.

"Then do it...cum!" Kayn grins, "Give it all to me!"

The dragon then bit his son's shoulder, giving Kayn a pleasurable moan before Coven cummed hard into his ass.

* * *

"Fuck! I'm...I'm going...To..." Jetto yelled as he was ravished by the two cocks impaling him.

"AHHH!!" Chow shouts loudly, "FUCK!"

Finally, the eyes widened, the two cumming hard into the hole. Toffee sighed as he emptied his load into his winged son.

* * *

"I'm going mark you, you self-center fuck." Rasticore yelled as he and Skrap rammed into Skor. "FUCK! AHHH!!!"

"FATHER!!" Skrop shouts with pleasure, the cum filling into him.

The males finally collapsed after their intense cumming, panting with grins on their faces. Skor and Skrap then huddled near Rasticore, causing him to chuckle.

* * *

"Tomarrow...The true rite begins." Coven said to his son. who he kissed deeply. Kayn's ass was now dripping seed.

"Of course." Kayn smiles, blushing from his father's kiss.

Finally, the males lied together, holding and hugging from the exhausting pleasurable sex they had...

Tomorrow... The final stage of the coming of age rite will began.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family becomes one.

The next day...

In a grove, flooded by beautiful waterfalls, the four females kissed and moved against one another's bodies as they bathed in the cool waters. "Mmmm, your tongue is amazing." Jade smiled at Tricera.

"As is yours, dear." Tricera grinned at her.

"Noting else matters than this," Wyverna said to Tryla as she kissed one of her nipples.

"Ahhh Wyverna..." Tryla smiled and blushed, moaning as she gripped some of the dragoness' hair.

"Mmmm, cute and tasty." Wyverna giggles

As the four gave into total bliss, Footsteps were heard. "Seems like our destiny has finally arrived." Wyverna said. Tryla and Jade looked at the sources of the footsteps and blushed. There on the shoreline were all the males of the clan, They were all naked save for the tribe paint marking their bodies, Their cocks were hard and they all shared the same passionate looks. 

"Sexy..." Wyverna mutters eagerly.

"Girls, it's time..." Tricera smiled.

Both Jade and Tryla were lifted, the nude females slowly approaching the nude males.

As the four were before the group. Wyverna and Tricera began to spread their daughters' pussies, showing off their untouched purity to the male dragons.

"Mmmm..." the girls moaned.

"Children..." Toffee began, "The time has come...are you prepared?"

"Yes..." they said together.

Toffee grinned. "Good girls." He said lecherously. He turned to Coven. "Coven as our Clan Leader. You get the right to go first."

Coven nodded, he looked at the four before walking up to jade and cupping her face. "Jade..." Coven said passionately.

"Father Coven..." she blushed.

"It is our ritual to mate over and over again until you bare children." he spoke in a primal lustful sort of way, "Do you wish to be a broodmother? Or do you object?"

"I..." Jade smiled lustfully, "I will accept, my dear Father Coven."

Coven smiled and he picked up Jade and carried her over to a slab of stone by the water's edge, acting like an alter as she laid her onto it and climbed ontop of her. He then kissed her, deeply.

The two moaned and blushed, the dragoness feeling his tongue entering into her and exploring her mouth. Her breasts were groped as the women watching looked eagerly.

Kayn approached her sister Tryla as he suddenly kissed her. Taking her hand and moving across his scar.

"Nice scar..." Tryla giggled.

"Thanks," he softly moans, feeling her gentle hand rub it carefully and gently.

Wyverna was pulled over by Rasticore and her sons, Skor and Skrap and held down as Rasticore rubbed his dick against her pussy.

"Oh Rasticore..." Wyverna blushed, "It's been years since I first fucked you...and I missed that."

"I missed fucking and cumming inside you too." the frilled lizard smiled. He slowly grinded as the dragoness moans from his dick for a few moments before it was inserted into her.

Tricera was then lured over to Toffee, Chow and Jetto who were sitting by the water. She began to suck Toffee off while jacking off Chow and Jetto, causing all three parties to moan.

"Damn, so fucking hot..." Toffee moans loudly. Chow and Jetto started blushing as they kept throbbing their dicks, moaning from the sight of their mother sucking on Toffee's penis.

"Prepare yourself," Coven said grinding his cock against Jade's unguarded cunt. increasing friction as he prepared to claim her virginity.

"Father Coven I..." Jade blushed before feeling it pushed inside. She gasped and started screaming loudly, moaning from the pleasure he was giving her. Coven groaned and moaned loudly, thrusting his penis into her "So big...so fucking big!" She started screaming in lust and pleasure, feeling him thrusting and taking her virginity

"Fuck, So Tight." Coven gasped as he thrusted hard. Another scream was heard. Jade looked over and saw Kayn fucking his sister and Tricera being fucked by both Toffee and her sons.

"AHHH!!! Fuck!! I LOVE IT!!" Tricera smiled and panted, being humped by the lizard with hair.

"Yes, you're such a whore...but you're our whore!" Toffee lustfully growled in a primal way, thrusting and grunting, his tail wrapping around hers.

"Kayn! Oh god, YES!" Tryla moaned as her brother mated her.

"Yes, you love this, my bitch!" Kayn shouts as he humps and thrusts into her pussy.

"Yes! YES! Take my virginity and fuck me hard!" Tryla shouts with pleasure, her eyes rolling upward from each hump he was giving her

Coven watched as Jade gives in, letting her arms go limp as she allowed Coven to have his way with her.

"Yes, good girl..." he growled, humping and thrusting into her.

She screamed more and more in pleasure, each hump from Coven making her more and more delighted.

"So fucking good!" The dragon shouts, "Take it...take my seed!"

"Please, Fill me. Make into a bundle of eggs." Jade cried out throwing away her rationality.

"So be it..." Coven smiled as he shot his seed into her, cumming hard as she screamed in pleasure. The dragoness, blushing, felt the seed shooting inside her, her groaning in intense pleasure.

"Sister...I'm going to..." Kayn said thrusting hard into Tryla.

"Do it..." she groans loudly. He then shot into her, Tryla blushing as she felt his seed inside. He pulled out, the remains of his cum spreading onto the nude

Kayn panted before receiving an arm tap from Jetto, who wanted a go at Tryla. He moved aside with Jetto taking her. "You ready for your next one?" He asked Tryla.

"I am...more than ready, Jetto." Tryla blushed as she looked at his penis rising. Jetto nodded before shoving inside her.

Coven had flipped Jade over ready to fuck her again. "I'll fill your womb till you become a permanent broodmother." Coven said hungrily.

"Then do it!" She grins, watching the other women being fucked by the men, "Impregnate me!!" He then shoved into her once more, grabbing her ass as he smacks into her, the two blushing intensely "AHHH! Father Coven!" She screams loudly with a grin

Toffee massaging Tricera's breasts whilst kissing her. Skor was sitting on Skrap's belly like a chair. "Do you...Have to do this?" Skrap asked as Skor's tail waved in his face.

"Yes, I can." Skor replied with a grin.

"Well...Stop it anyway." Skrap sighed.

"Just give me a minute to recharge." Skor said whilst waving his tail at Skrap's snout.

Both panted as their mother continued being kissed, the boys watching as Skrap looked at the two fucking, then at his brother where his anal was shown.

"You know, just watching this turns me on even more, brother." Skrap chuckled, fingering the hole that was in front of him before he shoved his tongue into Skor. Grabbing his brother's rump as he did.

"Unnnh Skrap..." Skor mutters before He was thrown to the ground. The chubby frill neck then pinned him down before kissing him. "Hmmf!" Skor gasped from the sudden kiss from his brother.

Rasticore and Toffee had Wyverna and Tricera facing each other as they fucked them. "Unnh boys!" The dragoness moans as they felt their dicks smacking to one another.

"Oh god yes!!" Tricera moans loudly.

"Unnnh so many fucking years!" Toffee growled, "So many fucking years since I fucked your pussy!"

"God, you're so fucking tight!" Rasticore with frills flapped up grunts. Skor yelled out from his brother's thrusts as the blue frill neck was now fucking him. Both of their frills flared up.

Jetto and Chow were taking turns fucking Tryla, pulling out and switching with one another.

"Do you like this?" Jetto growls while thrusting.

"Yes...yes I do!" Tryla moans from the pleasure.

"Good!: Chow growls while the penises were fucking into her

The two saurians started to thrust harder before they both kissed, cumming into their sister and filling up her heavily impregnated womb even more. "Ahhh! So much..." she mutters while blushing.

"You're going to be a great broodmother." Chow grinned to her as he broke the kiss with his brother.

"We can't wait to see how they are, sister." Jetto grins, kissing her.

Wyverna and Tricera were messily kissing each other as they were both fucked hard. "Getting close." Rasticore moaned thrusting harder.

"Unnh" Toffee moans, "I..I'm gonna..."

The messy hair lizard grunted as he screamed and shot his cum into Tricera. Rasticore was next. Cumming into Wyverna. "Rarrrr! Take it...Take it bitch. Take my cum in front of your children!" Rasticore yelled holding her close.

"AHHH! RASTICORE!" Wyverna blushed as she screamed, feeling her womb being filled with his cum. Both Saurian and dragoness panted with the lizards, panting with grins on their faces. "Fuck, I'm enjoying this." Wyverna grins at them

"Then we'll do it everyday from now on." Rasticore said as he kissed her. Pulling his cock out of her pussy.

"Heh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Wyverna grins before kissing Rasticore, then Tricera

"AAAAAHHHHH! Father Coven!!!!" Jade screamed before she was filled again. Coven cupped his cheek and kissed her.

The two moaned as they kissed, the dragoness blushing from her dragon father's tongue exploring. "Heh, We're just getting started." Coven said breaking the kiss. "The night is still young."

* * *

And so, the rite continued into the night, occasionally breaking to eat or drink. The group made work to repeatedly fill the four females with their seed again, and again, wombs flooded with necter. Untill morning came. The orgy had been an exotic one for the twelve. Each of the four females having been filled and impregnated by the men, their bliss. Slowly, Rasticore started to open his eyes, then smiled at the group huddled and resting together. Coven held his daughter jade close as she laid on top of him, her cunt slowly leaking seed.

And Slowly, Rasticore went back to sleep, with Toffee and Wyverna in his arms.


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rite, a storm comes, bringing forth something new.

The next day...

Jade was finishing up watering the large garden. Chow was picking fresh crops from it. Life had resumed as normally for the clan, having exspelled their sexual engergy yesterday, it would be a while before they felt the need to breed. Jade kissed Chow tenderly after he was done picking the crops. "Did you enjoy last night, brother?" She asked Chow.

"Yeah I did." he chuckled. Jamming his shovel into the ground.

"At least this way...we can populate this new world with our descendants." Jade grinned as her belly was carefully patted.

Inside the main hut. Coven was going over the plans for exspansion with Toffee. Making sure to leave ample rooms for new structures. But not enough to destroy the jungle completely.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked outside the window as he carefully polished the stone spear used for hunting, grinning at the tribe going about their business.

There had been many things on his mind, but just knowing that their species would expand in this new world, let alone one or two of the islands, gave him some relief. "So how goes the expansion?" Rasticore asked them.

"So far so good," Toffee spoke, looking at one of the expansion plans

Coven was too ocupied with something else at the moment. "Is something wrong, Coven?" Toffee asked.

Coven looked at the two, realizing he couldn't hide it forever. "...There's something you should know...It's about..." He struggled to continued. "Rastus." Coven whispered.

"Rastus?" Toffee pondered curiously. He did hear Coven mention a Rastus one time while he watched him sleep years ago, but he didn't think it was a bother.

"Who's Rastus?" Rasticore asked, for to him, this was the first time he heard about this Rastus

"...As you know, Hundred of years ago. I used to be human." Coven began. "However, I was caught in a battle between two Elder Dragons created by my future enemy Despond, These dragons are different then Wyverna and her daughter. They were unstable, They were also unaware of who created them." Coven continued. "Despond was oringinally a dragon who terroized other worlds...He seemed almost unbeatible until..."

The two looked surprised and stunned at what they heard. "...Until what?" the frilled lizard asked him with concern.

"Glossarick happened." Coven said surprising the two. "I went back to that other island to find more materials, Until I found one of Glossarick's oldest journals, It had his recollection of his battle with Despond the Demi-Dragon." Coven continued. "Glossarick knew Despond had to be stopped, so he used the most powerfully spell he knew, The book began to become unreadable past that point but I did get the name of the spell...The Curse of Unending Decay."

"I see..." Toffee spoke with concern.

"And uh, what did the Unending Decay curse do to Despond?" Rasticore asked with concern

"Naturally, We dragons can live forever. Like I can live for hundreds of years and still kick butt without blowing out a lung." Coven explained. "The curse took the blessing away from Despond, causing his body to well...Decay." Coven looked out the window. "Despond knew he was on borrowed time, So he did what any selfish-bastard did to escape his fading body...He would steal another."

"Damn, Coven." the frilled lizard said with concern, "That would be horrible for any dragon to get cursed."

"And Despond found the next body, didn't he?" Toffee realized.

"Indeed, Using all his power, He created three children to roam the world of Ternion. The last of his child to stand would be his replacement body." Coven explained.

"Basicily, He created three unstable monsters to fight eachother to the death and the winner would act as a backup body." Toffee said before hissing.

"Twisted, But Ingenius, He would sacrafice one of his children to escape the curse," Coven said. "He also hid his exstinence from them so that they couldn't join forces and strike him down.

"That's just awful!" Rasticore spoke upon hearing the story, "Using his own kids like that just to keep himself from dying!"

"Eventully, Only two children remained. Ayari, The fire dragon and Rastus the ice dragon." Coven said whinching. "Ayari managed to deal a fatal strike, costing Rastus his life, But he decided to risk it all on one last gambit, Possessing the closest creature in a ten-mile radius."

"And you were in that range, weren't you?" Toffee asked.

"I was, unfortunately," he replied to them. "Ayari found me in a confused state, But instead of killing me straight away. He decided to mess with me instead." Coven continued. "He told me I've been cursed, and the only way to break it was to do good deeds. It had all the perfect conditions, My confused self and transformed body combined caused to walk out into the world for more then a hundred years. During that time, I did all I could to break the so-called "Curse." Rastus, Meanwhile had gone into a habination state due to the energy he used up possessing me."

"Wow...so that explains it." Rasticore pondered.

"Maybe you having Rastus..." Toffee pondered

"Yes?" Coven asked, wondering what Toffee was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Toff?" Rasticore asked.

"Perhaps this curse on you is a blessing in disguise." Toffee replied.

"A blessing?" Coven spoke in confusion. Coven thought for a moment. "If you mean blessing. As in, being able to shoot ice, regerate missing limbs, and scaring the hell out of human. Then you monsters have a pretty messed up dictornary." He replied.

"Heh, being a monster isn't all that bad." Rasticore grinned, "There are plenty of advantages. Like never aging for one thing."

"Never aging!?" Coven spoke with a shock.

"Well at least that's how it is with most Septarians. Like me, Toff, and the guy who use to be in charge prior to Toffee's finger taken, Seth." Rasticore continued

"...You could've told me the fact that we can live forever BEFORE we seeded the females with abandon..." Coven said before realizing. "Is this why Tricera's people constantly move to new islands, Because they kept giving birth and never dying?"

"Uh well, while we can't age, we can STILL die by other means." Rasticore tried to explain to him, "Though well...it's complicated."

"Back then," Toffee began, "The queen named Solaria had created Solarian soldiers who would eradicate the monsters to extinction. They, Mina Loveberry included, eliminated many of us monsters, including many of our kind."

"And despite us Septarians' ability to regenerate and such, we STILL had to deal with the Solarian blades that can destroy any and everyone. Be it Mewman or Monster." he continued.

"And even then, let alone when Moon took Toffee's finger and scattered the rest of us," Rasticore sadly spoke, "There wasn't many of us Septarians left." 

"I see..." Coven spoke with some sympathy to the two

"Well, Anyway, skipping past to now, A few days ago, Rastus spoke to me about something...Personal." Coven said solemly. "...He...Wanted to be reincarnated."

"Like...As in?" Rasticore began.

"Reborn on to a new body." Toffee realized.

"Wait, he wanted to be reborn in flesh?!" Rasticore said in shock, jaw nearly dislodging.

"Yeah, I guess he got tired just floating around in my body like a Appendix, Only difference he doesn't explode." Coven said chuckling. "He said it's possible to be reincarnated by passing his spirit into the body of an unborn child. Once the reincarnation is complete, He'll basicly lose all his memories of his life as Rastus, I get to keep his powers, He get's a new start, It's a fair deal...It's been hard though." Coven said looking at his palm. "It feels like a part of me had been amputated...Permently."

He was patted in comfort by the lizards.

"At least you won't have to worry about him haunting you anymore." Toffee smiled to his dragon love.

"And besides," Rasticore grinned, "At least this way, you get to raise him better than what Despond did."

"Yeah." Coven said. "I'm not angry at him, If he hadn't possess me, Then I would've never lived long enough to meet Rawn, Wylla, And all my friends, Who I met hundred of years afterwards. I'm glad, And...Maybe one day I'll make the decision to do the same thing as Rastus and just...Leave..." Coven then looked up at the two. "But until then, I want to catch up on the hundred years I missed out."

"It'll be worth it." The lizard with hair grinned, kissing Coven on the cheek.

Skor then entered. "Fathers! we have a problem!" The red lizard yelled. "A storm is on the way here. And judging from my readings, It's going to be violent."

"Shit!" Coven cursed to himself, "Quickly, get everyone to the shelter!"

"We can't risk losing anyone from the violent storm..." Toffee replied to Skor.

"Yes, Father Toffee." he nodded before adding. "It'll be a hour before the storm hits. I have a very dedicated system in place." Skor replied grinning.

On the roof of Skor's hut...

* * *

Skrap was standing on Skor's roof holding up a weathervane. "Uh, Brother? Are you sure I'm suppose to be up here?" Skrap said watching the storm clouds in the distance. "Uh...Those clouds are getting pretty close." Skrap said nervously.

* * *

Back with the others.

"...What...Is...Wrong with you!?" Coven said in replied to Skor narrow-mindness. "You let your brother hold a weathervane that might electricute him?!" he continued with a glare

Skor sighed. "Your just weakening the gene pool. And becides, He been through worst." Skor said before Skrap crashed through the roof.

"We have thirty minutes." Skrap said while he was laying on the floor.

* * *

Rasticore looked at Wyverna leading her daughter with supplies. "Boys!" Jade shouted as the wind began picking up and blowing hard, the females wincing from the wind.

"Alright, we been through worst storms, everyone to the shelter cave." Coven said leading the females and shielding them from the wind. Jetto landed with another box, while Kayn and Chow carried some with food. The cave they found was made of hard rock that acted as a perfect shelter, It had a network of tunnels underground, Coven was still working on connecting the tunnels to the village, making more homes for their kins.

This wasn't their first storm. There were many others, far worst. But they always survived them.

Once they entered with the supplies, food, and extra clothing, the clan gathered to the safe areas where the broodmothers would be secure carefully with their pregnant bellies.

They nestled into an area in the underground tunnels that was close to the surface, It was near the side of the hill, And had windows built into it to see outside, It began to rain, Following by thunder. However, It created a nice ambience for the group. "This is kinda nice," Wyverna said listening to the rainfall, as Kayn lit the fireplace built into the room. The underground village was a work in progress, But once it was finished, Coven knew that they could expand without threatening the island.

"At least we'll be safe underground mother." Tryla smiled.

"I feel peaceful with this ambience..." Jade grinned, flipping her hair a bit and fixing her handmade pants.

"Well, the storm has started," Coven spoke as he looked to the outside of the cavern.

"Judging by the thickness of the clouds, It may continue for a good...3 to 5 days." Skor said getting a good look at the clouds.

"3-5 days!?" Jetto yelled. "I can't sit here for a week!"

"We have more then enough food for three weeks." Toffee said growling. "Stop complaining."

"Yeah, Jetto!" Chow frowned, "We gotta deal with each other in this cave for a week. So get use to it!"

Jetto only scoffed as he crossed his arms. To him, it would be a long week for him.

"And besides, with a storm like this," Jade explained, "It'd be a good experience in this cavern."

Wyverna wrapped a blanket around her and Jade. Nuzzling her gently. "Here you go, sweetie." The older dragoness smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." Jade grins warmly.

Skor was looking at one of the journals he recovered from Wyverna's old house. While Chow used a teakettle to boil tea. Kayn was working on another room with Skrap. He had been fascinated by the journals ever since he had found them and he wanted to know a lot about the tales. He then turned the page, him curious on what he needed to know. After all, he had all week to learn from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, among the shore line.

The storm was raging against the beach, waves crashing against the sand when suddenly a rift ripped opened and a slender wolf tumbled out.

The wolf face planted in the sand before getting up with a start. "Gasp! wh...Where am I?" The wolf said before something started to emerged out of the rift behind him.

The creature looked boarish in form, but had horns and a dragon tail. It snared as it pulled itself free. "Oh shit!..." The wolf cried out kicking away.

The wolf glared, "What the-?!" He growled a bit, "How the hell did...wha?"

The boarish creature grunted as he slowly rose upward.

The wolf then quickly drew a circle of light, creating a flash of blinding light. Blinding the beast long enough for him to run away.

* * *

Coven was checking the inventory of their supplies when a series of bright lights began to emanate from the shelter door.

"Hmmm?" he pondered, "What was that?" He opened the door, wondering what the light was. "Where's that light come from?" He wondered as he made his way to where the light was flashing.

Suddenly, the white wolf ran straight into him. "Oop! Hey!" Coven shouted.

"You have to help me, I'm being chased by a monster." The wolf said before looking up at Coven. "Present party excluded."

"Wait, wait, calm down." Coven said, trying to calm the gray wolf with white hair down.

"Now...what monster?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?!" the wolf frowned as he flipped his hair, "He's a giant boar thing with horns and dragon tail with red eyes."

"You mean like that?" Coven said seeing the beasts rushing towards him. "Wait here." Coven said pushing the wolf to the side, He ran forward before clocking the beast right between the eyes, Breaking a strange piece of metal that was ingrained into his skull.

Coven was about to deal a killing blow with an ice blade when the wolf stopped him. "Wait..." The wolf said before pointing at the boar.

The beasts was scratching it's forehead where the metal bit was before dashing off past the two and into the shelter. "Oh great..." Coven frowned a bit, following him with the wolf behind him. "Why'd you make me stop?" The dragon asked the wolf

The wolf showed him a piece of metal he picked up. "Because of this." The wolf showed him the shard. "This shard allowed whoever made that thing to control it, now that's it's free it'll follow it's baser instinct until it's satisfied."

"Well we can't stay out here all night, can we?" Coven replied, "We may as well try to keep him out of trouble."

The wolf nodded. "My name is Ulric, Sorcerer," The wolf said.

"Coven."


	9. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After subduing the Artificial Dragon, Coven hears a name he has not heard in a long time...

Jade and Wyverna were curled up when they heard heavy footsteps followed by a lustful growl. The two dragonesses, hearing the growl, slowly opened their eyes. "W...what was..." Jade began asking. Then, when they looked, the girls screamed in fear. Before the two was a large dragon boar hybrid standing over them. The boar creature quiets them, by covering their faces with his massive hands. Growling. It's massive cock stiffing in front of the two. The two's screams eventually soften as they found themselves staring at the massive male hood.

"Oh gods..." Wyverna mutters, "It's huge..."

"I just..." her daughter spoke while slightly blushing a bit.

He gestures the two to the cock with them licking the huge stiff member.  The beast laid back against the wall as the two began to slurp at his massive cock.  “Mmmm...” the older dragoness moans, blushing as Jade massaged his sack.  He growls, before pushing Wyverna onto her back and holding her arms in place as he prepares to mate her.

“Oh gods I...” she spoke in shock, her pants pulled off with the dick grinding on her wet clit.

“Mom...” Jade spoke in shock, not believing this monster was about to defile her mother right in front of her.

The boar dragon then cupped Jade's chin and deeply kissed her as he rubbed onto Wyverna's clit.

She felt his tongue entering her as she moans

“Jade I...” the moaning Wyverna spoke, looking at her daughter’s cameltoe on her pants in front of her, blushing hard

The boar then broke the kiss before pulling Jade's top off and squeeze her breasts, Giving it one last squeeze, He let go and forced his cock into Wyverna slowly.  “Ahhh!” She started screaming a bit  The boar thrusts and grunts as he shoved his penis into her cunt

“Oh, mom!” Jade gasped as she watched the boar humping her mom, being turned on a bit by the scene as she rubbed her cunt with a loud moan.

“Uhh why does it feel so good?” Wyverna pants with lust.  The boar dragon then shoved his tongue into her mouth, gagging.

"...Should we...Do something?" Coven asked Ulric as they watched the whole scene from the doorway.

"...Not unless you want to be the one on the end of that stick." Ulric replied.

“Father Coven!” Jade gasped as she noticed the wolf, being briefly led away from the hot scene

“Name’s Ulric, young lady.” He said to the younger dragoness

“Wh-what’s with that weird boar turning me on and fucking mother?”

“It’s gone back to its basic instinct” the wolf explains as they watch Wyverna scream and moan from the boar slamming into her  "It appeared to be a dragon created from artificial magic. The witch, Sansregret created them to sniff out beings of magic like myself." Ulric said, shocking Coven.

"Did you just say, Sansregret?!" Coven yelled shocked. "I thought she died on the Onyx Pyramind when it blew up."

"Sansregret?" Jade asked, hearing this for the first time.  Wyverna screamed as the boar filled her with his cum, her gasping and groaning.

The dragon-boar got a little smaller before pulling Wyverna off and grabbing Jade and pinning her on the floor, ready to claim her next.

"Best we can do is to let it spend all of its stamina," Ulric said. "It's buildup reminds me of a certain demon I encountered on my home, The Boiling Isles."

"Boiling Isles?" Wyverna spoke, helping her daughter remove her pants for the boar.

Then, the boar slowly inserted his dick into Jade, her moaning softly.

"It's the dimmension where I'm from, and one of the few places of magic that survive that Wretched Princess's Magic Erasing spell." Ulric said cursing, He looked at Coven who was getting aroused.

"I see..." Coven started speaking, his pants starting to bulge upon watching the scene.

"Unnnh...the Boiling Isles...I wonder if it's in this new world or something..." Wyverna said, watching the two hump as she moans, feeling a bit turned on, her tail wagging.

Ulric looked at the bulge in Coven's pant's before sighing. He then got in front of Coven and pulled his pants down before getting on his knees.

"May as well..." the wolf mutters, then started to slowly suck his cock, Coven starting to moan from the wolf's maw sucking and licking.

"Ah, Fuck," Coven moaned but didn't resist.

The beast was plunging his dick into Jade's womb, earning paralyzing screams from her.

"AHHH!! FUCK!" She screamed as loud as she could, Wyverna watching the four as Ulric pulled off the sleeves of the strange garment hooked to his pants, letting it fall to expose his chest.

He then led Coven to a pile of pillows in one corner of the room before shoving onto his back. Before the naked, beautiful wolf began to crawl onto him. "I decided, Since I can't come back, I'll stay here with you. You and the rest of this island's inhabitants will be my...Research subjects." Ulric said before Kissing Coven.  The dragon moans from the wolf's tongue entering, him slowly letting him explore.

"I guess...we may as well fuck you while we're at it." Wyverna giggled a bit, the nude older dragoness watching and groping her own breasts as the boar kept thrusting more and more into Jade.

"Cum...please cum!" She pants. The boar thrusting into her.  The boar dragon complies, cumming into her, filling Jade up, After finishing, The boar slowly started to thrust again, Still nowhere near as satisfied.

The wolf then lowered his anus over Coven's cock. "Ready for this?" Ulric asked.

"Of course I am..." he chuckled, then felt the wolf take his cock into him

"Oh gods...so hot..." Wyverna moans as she played with her wet clit. 

The wolf was now riding Coven's cock, His arms behind his head as he bounced on Coven's waist. "AHHH!! So good!" He gasped and moans.

"Mmmm...you love this..." Coven growled to the wolf.

"Yes, I do. I need more of this." Ulric moaned as he was penetrated.

"We have other males and females to go around and I'm sure they'll welcome you two to the clan," Wyverna smirks, looking at his dick before sucking it. The wolf suddenly froze. "Huh?"

Ulric pushed Wyverna off him, "Not a fan of giving dick, Sorry." Ulric said before pulling off Coven. "But I have other talents I mastered...Magic-based talents." Ulric said with a smirk.

"Really?" Coven glanced.

"Tell us, Ulric." Wyverna blushed.

They heard the sound of cumming and screaming as the younger dragoness groans loudly from the boar's cum.

Ulric grins, "I can used my magic to do...This!" His body then was covered in white light before his figure began to morph.  They looked surprised, watching the naked male wolf becoming more feminine, his breasts growing plump with the females gasping at what they saw. The wolf had shifted into a more voluptuous form.

"You can turn into a woman?!" Coven said with shock

"Yes." The wolf said with a woman's voice. "Thankfully this body can't get pregnate. So you can cum inside me as many times you want."

"Hot damn..." Coven smirked, wanting to try this new method.

"You look hot as a woman otherwise." Wyverna grinned at her, giving Ulric a kiss.

Ulric kissed back, deeply kissing the woman. He...Or...She, Broke the kiss. "And the best part...Each time I become a woman, I regain my virginity." Ulric whispered.

"Wow..." was all Wyverna spoke, the dragon and dragoness playing with the wolfess' cunt.

"Unnnh yes..." Ulric mutters with a grin.

"Gods, I wanna try that." Jade grinned at the wolf that transformed.

"What happened to the boar?" Coven asked.

"He's passed out in the corner," Jade said pointing at the unconscious dragon. "He collapses after three rounds."

"Oh thank goodness." Wyverna said with relief, "I was worried he'd try to impregnate the others."

"Guess we really wore him out," Jade grinned, crawling to the four.

Ulric then prepared herself to be penetrated by Coven. Lowering her cunt near his cock. While  Wyverna and Jade began to kiss her and her body. Her soft, furry body.

"Mmmm, so furry..." Jade blushed.

The wolf's breasts were groped by each dragoness hand, pinching each tit with pleasure. Ulric started to pant and moan softly from this. Ulric then took in Coven's cock, inch by inch, losing her virginity all over again.

"Mmm so tight!" Coven growls as he thrusts, "So fucking tight!"

Ulric moaned and groaned in pleasure from the dick thrusting and penetrating the cunt.

"Do it! Fucking cum!" The wolf demanded.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Coven yelled.

"Please me, and I may become your master!" Ulric yelled humping his cock.  The dragon kept thrusting more and more, the girls suckling the female wolf nipples on her breasts.  "Ahhh yes!" Ulric moans loudly, panting and grunting from the suckings and thrusting  With a mighty roar. Coven came into the female wolf harder, filling her body up and causing her stomach to swell.

The wolf grinned as the girls looked up at her lustfully.

"Wow...just wow..." Ulric only grinned proudly.

"Welcome to the clan, Ulric." Jade smiled

They heard a cough and saw the rest of the clan, having seen the event unfold. "Coven...Who's this?" Toffee asked.

* * *

Minutes later, Ulric had return to his male form and was dressed.as Coven explained what happened. Listening to each word carefully, the green frilled lizard looked back at the sleeping boar creature with concern. The story was quite interesting.

"I see," was all Tricera said

"Basically, Sansregret, The woman who joined up with Coven's enemy Despond just to steal his knowledge on dragon creation, is now confirmed alive." Toffee said sighing.

"It does." Coven nodded. "And succeeded in creating her first functioning dragon.

"Oh gosh." Tryla spoke with worry.

"Sansregret..." Skor spoke with some intrigued interest.

"She's a witch who...I encountered a few times during my adventures. She...Had an extreme fascination with me." Coven said before blushing.

"Was that before or after she made out with you passionately." Toffee said smirking.

"Toff!" the dragon blushed a bit with a bit of embarrassment.

"Her magic was linked with passion, it was the way to give her a boost." Coven said before blushing. "...Even though she obiviously enjoyed it."

"Huh, that makes sense." Tryla grinned.

"Guess you enjoyed it quite well when she made out with you." Rasticore playfully chuckled.

"Rast, Try, please..." Coven spoke, trying to change the subject

"What about when she asked you to bite her?" Toffee said smirked.

"Shut up, I was nearly cut open by an anti-magic fascist and I was probably still dugged." Coven yelled. "Point is, She's dangerous. Even more so with Despond's knowledge."

"Then we better prepare for when we have to confront her then." Tricera glanced, "I mean who the hell knows what trouble she could cause to us if she ever came to our island."

"Allow me to offer two bits of advice. I can cast a spell to protect this dimension from intruders." Ulric spoke up. "But in order for a protection spell that can cover a dimension, I need access to your magic and that means forming a magical contract."

"Of course..." Toffee growled annoyed, remembering the last magical contract that cost him his finger.

"I guess that makes sense." Wyverna pondered her and Jade with Coven having already finished dressing as well.

"How does this...contract work, Father Toffee?" Jade asked him.

"Basicly, two beings with magic can form a contract, Magical beings do this all the time when they want something in return." Toffee explained.

"...Like Eclispa's freedom." Rasticore added.

"Yes." Toffee nodded, "The freedom that cost me my life back then."

"But you're alive here and now and have been given a second chance." Wyverna smiled, "So maybe..."  She then pondered a bit, looking at Coven, continuing, "Maybe Coven can make some sort of magic contract with Ulric."

"Uh, Are your sure?" Coven asked. "This guy is even as flirty and treachous-looking as Sansregret."

"Well we have to protect this dimension from Sansregret somehow." Jade said with worry, "I don't wanna lose anyone I love."  She held Toffee's arm as she continued, "You especially Father Toffee...you just got your new life here and...and..."

Toffee sighed. "Fine," He looked at Ulric. "What are the terms of this contract?" He asked as Ulric flopped down unto the hand-crafted pillows.

"Basically." Ulric began as he looked at his claws. "I'll become you and your family's master, the ruler of this island, and in return, I'll use my new magic to protect this realm from those who would misuse its power, while keeping you and your future descendants safe...If magic somehow ends up in the hands of another, I shall take full responsibility."

"Really now?" Coven glanced.

"I don't know about this." Rasticore pondered skeptically, "I mean magic did cause problems for us in the past and the entire Moon almost killing Ecilpsa before Mina Loveberry tried to kill us all bit before magic had to be destroyed didn't help."

"That's because Moon was stupid, She wasn't a decendent of Solaris, Remember?" Ulric said, surprising Toffee and Coven.

"What?" Toffee said shocked.

"Uh yeah. Long story short," Rasticore explained, "while I was recovering from the whole Meteora mess, I learned from the other monsters that Moon and Star aren't related to Eclipsa because the Magic High Commission 300 years in the past switched her daughter Meteora out for a Pie Folk orphan baby who became Festivia while raised by the Commission." Toffee began to growl as he heard that.

"Since Moon wasn't Mina's master's descendent, She couldn't undo the contract, But if Eclispa had been the one to undo the contract, That would be a different story," Ulric said relaxing.

"And you're just telling this now?!" Toffee said angerly. "I've been targeting the wrong family when I should've been aiming for the High Magic Commission!"  He furiously screeched, "Those fucking assholes, I-"

"Daddy, your body!" Jade shouted as she pointed to the slime starting to form on him.

"Not again." Toffee said as he sunk into the ground.

"So...Your Toffee." Ulric said intrigued. "The monster who absorbed all the magic in the magic dimension, only to be vaporized by Star Butterfly." Ulric said examining him. "It appears your body had been turned to pure Null-Magic."

"Null Magic?" Wyverna spoke, the others gathering to the goop Toffee

"Toffee..." Rasticore spoke with worry, "I...I didn't know Star and Ludo killing you would end up giving you..."

"Daddy, please be okay!" Jade shouted with tears in her eyes, worried that her father may be hurt or worse in that form.

"I'm fine." Toffee said as his body reformed. "I just got a little upset." He then shook off the last of his goo. "But as long as I keep my usual calm state of mind, I can keep myself together."

"Toffee...I'm sorry about what you had to go through." Tricera said to him as she patted his shoulder

"Grandpa Glossarick did mention about how much of a disappointment he saw in all his kids once when we were living on the island alone," Wyverna explained.

Coven looked at Toffee before looking at Ulric. "You can keep this island safe?" Coven asked.

"And more." Ulric said before pulling out a pair of scissors. "I also have these babies." He gave the scissors a snip.

"Those are just scissors." Chow frowned a bit.

"What's a pair of scissors gonna do for-?" Jetto began speaking.

However, they saw him using it in the air as something happened, something Toffee and Rasticore had not seen in eighteen years

"Dimensional Scissors!" They both yelled.

"Uhuhuhu." Ulric waved his finger. "These aren't ordinary Dimensional Scissors. These are the ultra-rare, Model: Chronos!"

"B-but I thought..." Rasticore spoke, "I thought when Star destroyed magic, that dimensional travel would be impossible!"

"Probably where you were from...Mewni was it?" Ulric smirked, "But not where I found them."

"These scissors were made exclusively for short-term travel, With these babies..." Ulric began.

"Then this would mean..." Toffee slowly realized

"Yes, we can come and go anywhere we wish to..." the wolf smirked, "I can find a way to make more of these...but I'd like the magic contract deal first before I can tell you."

"The second issue is...Him" Ulric then pointed to the sleeping boar dragon. "If this drake was made by this Sansregret character, then he probably knows more than we do at the moment, I say we question him."

"Good point." Coven pondered.

"We DO need to ask why he was acting so...lusty to us!" Jade explained with a slight blush

"Among other things." Wyverna nodded

"One other thing, These scissors weren't made for long-distance travel," Ulric explained looking at the scissors. "I can only cut a rift to the dimensions next to us, Mewni and the Boiling isles, along with any dimension in the range of this one."

"And my hope for seeing my friends again was dashed." Coven sighed.

"Sorry Father Coven." Skrap said with sympathy.

"Mewni..." Rasticore briefly said.

"Though Mewni HAS changed since you two came here." The wolf said to the Septarians, "Especially with it fused to Earth."

"WHAT!?" Toffee said shocked.

"Perhaps it was Magic's final gift to it's greatest master Star." Ulric said. "However, The shard that was controlling our boar dragon friend was made of a metal similar to the one used in Solarian Armor."

"Hoo boy." Rasticore groans with worry.

"You mean we could have been killed by the boar if he wasn't so lusty?!" Jade gasped in shock.

"Probably." the wolf shrugs, "though it's hard to tell with that guy,  Point is, That this artificial dragon was made on Mewearth." Ulric then began to think, "How a Ternion bound sorcerous got from there to the other side of the universe is beyond me."

"Hmmm...perhaps we COULD do something about this." Kayn pondered, "And besides, I always did want to see what the worlds we can actually get to be like."

"Very well..." Ulric grinned, "Now about the deal..."

Coven sighed before reaching out to Ulric. "Deal, But you better keep your end of the bargain."

"Very well." He smirked as they shook hands.

Suddenly, streaks of blue light flowed out from Coven's body and into Ulric who seemed to become empowered. "Such ancient and pure magic. Incredible!" Ulric said as he flexed his limbs outward, dispelling the energy.

"That...that's amazing!" Jade spoke with a small grin.

"Now let's question this boar dragon thing." Ulric grinned to them.  Ulric then walked over and kicked the boar dragon, It grunted, but showed no signs of awakening. "Hmm, out like a light, Oh well," Ulric said shrugging. "I best get started on my castle...something...Natural..."

"You plan to make a castle on our island?" Tricera asked.

"Well considering I'm your master now, a master deserves to have his own castle after all." The wolf replied.

"Just don't harm the island, please." Coven spoke, "We worked too hard to make this a paradise."

"Okay, let me think for a moment..." Ulric said as he glanced around the room. "I'll need to wait till this storm passes before getting the castle ready."

The group looked at one another as the wolf walked over to the window to look out into the rolling storm. 


End file.
